


Chasing the Dream

by Sam_3024



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_3024/pseuds/Sam_3024
Summary: Charlotte, the eldest daughter of Betty Francis and Don Draper, has her mother's looks and her father's determination. She decides she wants to work instead of attending university to help support the family with Betty's health declining. Along the way, she gets wrapped up in the atmosphere of advertising and learns its ins-and-outs, much to her family's chagrin.





	1. January 1, 1972

I looked over at my mother. She looked healthy and happy for a change. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, as if the universe wanted to remind us of her failing health, she was taken by a coughing fit. I offered to drive the car, but she insisted she do it. 

"Mother, if you pull over I can take over. Once we get to dad's, I want you to rest a while and wait for Henry to drive you home," I tell her.

"No, it's alright. I've got it and you know I rather not linger at your father's. I can tell I'm not wanted and I don't need his pity."

"He doesn't pity you. He just doesn't want you to expedite the situation," I inform her. I remember my three siblings sitting in the backseat and turn around to smile at them. Sally smiled back, awkwardly, trying to dissociate from the situation. Bobby was oblivious to the conversation and continued to play with our youngest brother, Gene.

"Do you really want them to get into it, Charlotte?" My sister asks me.

"Of course not. I don't think dad has any harsh feelings towards mom or Henry as much as everyone seems to think," I suggest.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to figure that out. We're here," our mother sighs. I get out of the car and go around to the other side. I help Gene out of the back and hold the door for Bobby. Sally gets out and begins pulling our luggage out of the back. Bobby runs to help her. "I'll call before I come to pick you all up on the fourth."

"Alright, we'll see you then." I lean over and kiss my mother on the cheek. "Say goodbye to mom, Gene," I instruct my 8 year old brother. He was always so quiet.

"Bye, mommy," he says sweetly.

Mom smiles and tilts her head slightly, "Goodbye, Genie. I'll see you soon."

I usher him onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment building. I tell him to stay put and I begin helping Sally with the last of the luggage. Jonesy, the doorman spots the four of us and brings out a luggage cart as he greets us. We wave goodbye to our mother as she drives off. With the help of Jonesy, we begin putting the luggage onto the cart.

"How long are you staying with your father?" Jonesy asks.

"Just for three days," I say. "All the little ones start school again soon."

"What about you, Charlie?" He asks me. "Aren't you attending university."

"I thought about it," I sigh as we push the cart onto the elevator. Jonesy pushes the button for the floor our father lives on. I thank him in a nod and we all wave to him as the elevator door closes.

"This year is going to be so weird without Megan," Bobby says.

"I agree. I do miss her," I trail off.

"Me too," Sally adds.

The doors open and my sister and I push the cart through the hallway down to the smaller hallway of dad's penthouse. I move the mat away from the door and retrieve the key. I open the door and the two boys go running into the apartment and to their shared bedroom. Sally immediately takes her luggage to her room and I take the boys' their suitcases. Then, I place mine in my room and wheel the luggage cart to the hallway with the janitor's closet. Jonesy said someone will come up to get it at some point.

I go back to the apartment and settle down on the couch. I take in the surroundings. Dad never cared much for interior decorating and it was obvious. He didn't bother replacing the furniture Megan's mother stole with quality furniture. Instead, he went with the bare minimum and let the place go. It needs a woman's touch, but he said he didn't have time to occupy himself with silly things of the sort and that he was too old. 

Bobby and Gene walk back out into the main area and come up to me sitting on the couch. "We're hungry, Charlie. Can you make us something?"

"Sure," I tell them, "I'll go ahead and make dinner. Dad will be home soon anyway," I say looking at my watch.

The two boys sit on the couch and Bobby flicks on the tv. I watch them through the little window in the kitchen. I rummage through the cabinets, seeing what was available. It never looks like dad does a sufficient job when he goes to the grocery store. I pull a box of pasta from the cupboard and some milk and cheese. Homemade macaroni and cheese is the only thing that seems feasible to make that Bobby and Gene would eat. Sally comes in and sits at the bar window of the kitchen.

"What are you making?" She asks.

"Macaroni. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" She exclaims. "Do you know when dad is supposed to come home?"

"He'll probably be here in an hour or so. You can call him if you want. In fact, he'd probably appreciate it. He'd like to know we got here safe." I say.

"Nah," Sally says," I'll let him guess."

I can't help but laugh. "You're bad!" I joke.

-

"Alright boys, time for dinner," I announce as I set plates on the table.

Just then our father walks in the door. "Hope I'm not too late!" He jokes.

"Of course not. I was just setting the table. It was perfect timing. Hi, daddy," I say as I hug him. Sally hugs him next. He sets his briefcase, coat, and hat down and greet Bobby and Gene. Bobby got his hair tussled and Gene got a kiss on the top of his head.

"How are all of you?" He asks as he picks up his fork.

"We're all well! Sally got an A on her biology test, Bobby is running for student council, and Gene was in his school's Christmas play." I inform.

"How is your mother and Henry?" He asks seriously.

"Henry is as busy as ever, but he's well too. We're all encouraging him to run for mayor. Mom is doing better, but she still has tough days," I explain.

"You told her she can ask me to make a couple calls if she wants me to, right?"

"Yes, daddy, she knows. Now please eat before it gets cold," I say jokingly and try to change the subject. Mom didn't want his help and she had already decided she didn't want to go through grueling treatment. She didn't want any of us to have the image she had of her mother when she became ill.

"How was your New Years?" Dad asked with a full mouth.

"It was nice. Henry and mom had a party. A bunch of people from the city were there. Mom invited Francine over. She even invited Mrs.Bishop; the woman we used to live down the street from. She never showed though. I think Sally was disappointed because that meant that Glenn couldn't come." I smirked and looked over at my sister. Her face was bright red.

"It's not like that," she tried to convince us.

"I saw the way your face lit up when mom told you she heard he was back in the States," I teased her.

"It isn't like that!" She urged.

"Ok, Sally. Calm down," Dad smiled at her as well.

"How was your New Years?" I asked him.

"Quiet. I stayed at the office to work."

I shot him a look, "You didn't ask Peggy, Joan, or any of the guys if the wanted to grab a drink or something?"

"No, they all had plans."

"Well, maybe we'll be here with you for the next New Years. It's not like anyone at mom and Henry's party was there for us." I said.

-

I walk out into the main area, where dad is watching tv with a whiskey in his hand. "I just read Gene to sleep. Bobby is still up reading comics. Sally is listening to those records you got her for Christmas." I sit beside him on the couch. "Can I talk to you about something?"

He gives me a worried look. "Of course," he replies as he shuts off the tv.

"You know how you and mom agreed to give me a year to really decide where I wanted to go to school?" I remind him.

"Yes?" The look of worry is still plastered on his face.

"Well, I was thinking that I would just not attend school. I want to start working."

"Why would you do that? I can afford for you to go to any school you want. You know your mother and Henry will pitch in too. Don't worry about the cost," he says.

"I don't think it's for me. Also, mom won't always be here. I want to start gaining an income so I can move out quicker. They don't need one more person to worry about."

"I don't think they'll agree with that statement, but I can't convince you otherwise. I didn't go to university either, so who am I to say anything?"

"I haven't told mom or Henry yet. I'm scared what the news will do to mom and Henry is so stressed out right now. I don't want him to feel like I'm abandoning the family. I just want to help support Sally, Bobby, and Gene." I tell him.

He looks at me for a few seconds with his eyes squinted. "I'll tell you what. I can probably get you a job with Sterling Cooper & Partners."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Is that allowed?"

"I'm a partner. It should be allowed. Everyone there likes you anyway. You'll be a great addition. We're always in need of new secretaries," he smiles as he finishes his drink.

"Thank you, daddy! I'll never be able to thank you enough! I'll phone mom in the morning."

"Wait a second," he starts, "you know this means you'll probably have to move in with me."

"That's not a problem in my opinion. Henry's house is old and creepy. You could use a little redecorating here anyway," I jeer.


	2. January 3, 1972

A knock comes on the door to my father's apartment and I feel everything begin to shift in slow motion. Gene runs to the door and I am begging him to walk slowly as to waste time. He flings the door open. Dad stand from the couch and buttons his suit jacket. He greets mom and Henry with a smile and invites them in. Henry ushers mom in first and he follows behind her, rustling Gene's hair. Gene runs off into the back bedroom and dad tells Bobby to go keep Gene occupied in their bedroom. Sally takes this as her cue to leave too. Mom looks at dad and her smile fades; she knows she's not going to like this.

"Have a seat, Birdie," Dad purses his lips and motions to the couch. 

Henry tries to usher her, placing a hand on her back, but mom gives him a look. She sits on the couch neatly next to Henry. They're both eyeing my father. Lucky for me, my father is a businessman. He is used to giving presentations of all kinds and he can sell you on just about anything. You have to be good at persuading people in advertisement, and lucky for him it helps in life scenarios like this.

"What's wrong?" Asks my mother. She looks at me, noticing I'm the only one of her children that stayed present, so it must have to do with me.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, this is a very good thing," he says reassuringly. He knows the magic words to tell her, "It's going to be ok."

I see her become more relaxed. "Well, what is it then?"

"Mom," I start, "I've decided not to go to university. Dad said he'd get me a job at Sterling Cooper & Partners."

Her eyes get wide and a knot forms in my stomach. "Don, is this true?"

"Yes," he says stoically, "I've already secured her a job there."

"Are you worried about the expenses?" Henry asks me. "You know we'll take care of it."

"No, Henry. She's not worried about the expenses," Mom answers him. "It's just not for her," she says. She pulls out her little cigarette pouch and fishes out a cigarette and her lighter. 

"You're ok with this?" Henry asks her.

"Of course I'm not ok with it. I know how those poor girls are treated in that office, but I do know one thing. Life is too short to waste your time doing things you think you should do instead of what you truly want to do." She takes a drag of her cigarette.

Henry looks uncomfortable, but his wife has spoken her peace. "You shouldn't smoke in your condition," he says to her to get the final word.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" She snaps at Henry. Dad and I both try to retain our laughter. "I guess this means you'll be moving out?"

"Dad and I both think that it makes more sense for me to live with him," I inform her.

Mom suddenly starts to tear up. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll still visit all the time! Whenever you need me to watch Genie, all you have to do is call. I'm closer to Sally here, so I can pick her up from school and visit with you during the holidays." I try to comfort her.

"I know, I know," she wipes a tear from her eye. "It's a mother's lot in life to never want her children to grow up and leave the nest."

"I'll be ok, mom. I'll still be under dad's supervision, even at work!" I say.

"This is a good thing, Charlotte. I'm very proud of you and I know you'll do well. Just please be careful. I know how those men can be." She smiles at me with encouragement. 

"Thank you, mom. I will. Now, let's go home. I have a lot of packing to do." I say jokingly. "I'll go get Sally and the boys."

 

Henry helps Gene put on his winter coat and mom is in the midst of a conversation with Bobby and Sally. I turn to dad and say, "Well, that went better than expected."

"Tell me about it," he scoffs. "I thought I was going to have to use all the tricks up my sleeve I used for Lee Garner Junior."

We both laugh. "Thank you again for everything, dad. I'll see you in a few days when I move in."

"I'll be here," he smiles. 

"Charlie," Henry begins, "You're driving us home." He throws me the keys to the Cadillac. "You ought to get used to driving it since it's yours now."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"You're going to need a car if you're working around the city. It's a reliable enough car, so you can take it. It gives me an excuse to buy me a new one anyway," he smiles at my mother and she rolls her eyes.

-

Sally lays across my bed, kicking her feet back and forth. She looks deep in thought. "Does this mean you'll come visit me at school more often?"

"I don't see why not," I tell her. "Would you like me to?"

"Yes, I don't really get along with the other girls there that much."

"I've heard," I laugh. "I can come get you and take you out on a Saturday here and there."

"That sounds nice," she smiles gratefully. "I'm so excited to only have a semester left. Then, I can do whatever I want."

I sigh as I throw a couple more stacks of folded clothes into a box, "I'll tell you from personal experience that life doesn't really work that way, Sally. It's better if you set goals for yourself."

"Like you did?" She says sarcastically.

I look her right in the eyes and give her a look. She immediately regretted saying that. "I have always set goals for myself. Just because it wasn't college doesn't mean I didn't do anything with my life. I started looking for schools, but then mom got sick. Sometimes life puts you in situations and you end up making choices you never thought you'd make."

"So, you're saying you didn't want to go to college because mom got sick?"

"You are two years younger than me, Sally. You need to grow up and realize mom, dad, and Henry are not going to be around forever. I'm the oldest, so I'll be responsible for you three one day. If you can't understand why I'm doing this, then you need a reality check." I say to her sternly.

She looks down at the floor, "I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I say slightly annoyed. "I love you, Sally. You're my baby sister. It's really unfair how mad you get with all of us. I don't understand it. Henry has done so much for all of us. He's paying thousands of dollars for you to go to a boarding school because you insisted on it. Mom has always been there for us and encouraged us. Dad, in his own way, was there for us too."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sally asks extremely uncomfortably.

"Of course," I say with concern.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"It depends, but for the most part, yes."

"I caught dad cheating on Megan a while ago," Sally says anxiously.

I sigh, "Is that why you're so mad at him all the time?"

"That and I feel like he doesn't spend time with us." 

"You have to learn how to spend time with him. He doesn't make it easy like other people," I tell her.

"You don't at all seem concerned that I just told you I saw our father being unfaithful to his wife," she says, growing visibly upset.

"Sally, I caught him cheating on mom." I say plainly.

She looks at me in disgust. "What?!"

"You thought that was the only time he had done something like that? When I caught him, I knew he had done it before and I knew he would do it again." I say to my sister.

"Why didn't you tell her?! Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Sally becomes angry.

"I did tell mom! And there was absolutely no way I was going to tell my younger siblings. It was hard enough for me to deal with, especially because mom didn't believe me." I scoff.

"Charlie, what exactly did you see?" She asks curiously, trying to compare what we both experienced.

"Well, that particular night, dad had called saying he was going to work late. I was out in the city with some friends and when everybody parted ways to go home, I thought I'd surprise him at the office. When I got there, his secretary said he wasn't in and Peggy said he hadn't been in for a couple hours. I walked down the street to catch a cab and I saw him in a restaurant with a beautiful brunette woman. She had more angular features, but she was striking. I saw them laughing. Dad had never laughed like that with mom. So, I went in and laid low until they were finished. I got a cab and followed them to her apartment. I peeked from around a corner and saw dad push her against the door and kiss her passionately. The way they looked at each other as they went inside told you exactly what was going to happen, and it seemed all too familiar for this to be the first or last time."

Sally looked around my room, trying to make sense of all of this. "You said you told mom. What did she say?"

"She said it was just a business dinner. They have to do that with clients all the time." I answered.

"What about the kiss?" Sally asked.

"She didn't even believe me that the dinner felt too casual, so I wasn't going to say anything further. Plus, I would've gotten in trouble for going across half of New York alone at night. It made me angry for a long time too. After some time, you just realize that everyone has baggage of some kind or another. The people you depended on as a child aren't perfect. I used to think it wasn't fair for some people to be innocent and others get away with hurting those innocent people," I say.

"How did you get over that?" She asks.

"I never did honestly. I just got older and realized that we all have bad urges from time to time and it's harder to tell them no than you think. You're allowed to be angry because dad did do a bad thing, but you're not innocent either. No one is." A silent pause falls over us.

"Well, I caught him in the act." Sally blurted out.

"Ew!" I say in a joking manner. We both laugh. "I don't know how you've managed to function with that image burned into your memory."

"I haven't!" She laughs. "I get in fights all the time and the head mistress has talked to me about possibly sending a letter home suggesting I speak to a psychologist if I cause anymore trouble."

"I think there's more going on with you than just dad airing his dirty laundry unintentionally," I say to her. "You can talk to me, Sally."

"Thank you," she smiles and hugs me.

"You don't need to thank me. That's what sisters are for. Now help me pack!" I laugh.


	3. January 6, 1972

Jonesy spotted me pulling up in front of the apartment building in the Cadillac. I began to pull all the luggage and boxes out. He came out with a luggage cart and began loading all the boxes onto it. "There's a lot more luggage than usual, but it's just you this time. What's going on here?" He asks playfully.

"I'm moving in with dad. He got me a job at his advertising agency," I reply excitedly.

"Moving on up in the world, eh! Just like a true Draper!" He jokes.

I smile. "There should be a truck arriving in an hour or two with the rest of my things. Have the guys come straight up," I tell him.

"Will do, Miss Draper."

I shut the trunk of my car and lock it up. Then, I wheel the luggage cart to the elevator and ride it up to the top floor. As I unlock the door with my very own key dad gave me, I can hear the phone practically ringing off the hook in the kitchen. I run over and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I wanted to make sure you got to the apartment ok."

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. I just got here. All of my boxes of clothes are in the apartment, but the men with the furniture still aren't here." I inform her.

"Well, the clothes are what matters," she says jokingly. She laughs, but starts coughing. 

"Are you ok? Do you need to go lay down?" I ask her.

"No, I'm ok, sweetie." She says.

"I want you to know that I do feel incredibly guilty leaving you with Gene. You need your rest."

"Don't feel guilty. Henry's mother is coming to visit shortly. She's happy to help and we're all rooting for you. She was so excited to hear that you got such a good starter job. We're all so proud, Charlotte."

I smile to myself. "Thank you, mom. That is really nice to hear."

"Is your father there to help move the furniture?"

"Not yet, but I told Jonesy to go ahead and have the movers start bringing the furniture up."

"Ok, just be careful." She tells me.

"How many more times are you going to tell me that?" I jest.

"Charlotte, you're a beautiful young woman in New York City. I'm going to worry about you!" 

Just then, dad walks in. "He's here now, mom. I promise I'll be careful."

"Ok, honey. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, mom."

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too. Bye," I say as I hang up the phone.

"Welcome home!" Dad says as he hugs me. "The movers are downstairs. They're getting the first few pieces out. I have to say I'm pretty grateful for you moving in. This apartment is pretty bare and lonely."

"I couldn't agree more," I joke.

"Well, you start in two days. That gives you tomorrow to settle in. Want a drink?" He asks as he already pours himself one.

"Why not? We should celebrate." I say.

 

-January 7, 1972-

 

"She did what?!" I exclaim.

"I was standing in front of the sink in the dorm bathrooms and she came in and started pulling me by my hair!" Sally repeated.

"Do you want me to say something to the head mistress?" I ask her.

"No. They'll just do something worse then. I only have to make it one more semester."

"That's not a reason to put up with being tormented. You need to be transferred or something." I say.

"Please don't say anything to anyone. I hit her back and now she has a black eye. I'm just trying to not get in trouble. I just wanted to tell someone." She pleads.

"You tell me if they do anything else. I'll let it go this time, but I'm not happy about it. There's going to come a time where they go too far, Sally, and I'm trying to prevent that."

"I know. I think I can I can make it to graduation."

"I hope you're right. I gotta go. Dad's up and I promised him I'd arrange the furniture today. I'm so excited that mom let me have all that furniture from when she redecorated our old house," I say excitedly.

"I'm jealous. I did always like that orange couch," says Sally. "Anyway, I'll call you later in the week. Bye."

I quickly slid the desk that was in my bedroom at Henry's house down the hall before dad came into the main room. It went perfectly under the window in my room here, which had a great view of the city. I pushed the boxes of clothes into my mostly empty closet to get to later. Furniture first, clothes last. Dad was sitting on a stool at the bar window, reading the morning newspaper. He sipped a cup of coffee and was smoking. My father had not changed one bit.

"Can you help me move the couch and chairs down these steps?" I ask him.

"Sure," he grumbled groggily.

I grabbed one end of the sofa and he grabbed the other. He went down the two or three steps into the lower level of the living room first. We placed the couch across from the tv. It never looked that big in the old house, but it almost completely filled the space that was left by the massive couch Megan had put there. Dad lifted the two chairs and put them off to the side of the couch, creating a cozy conversational area. It felt a lot more inviting now with more furniture in the main area.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" He asked.

"It was Sally. She was just checking on me to see if I got settled in yet," I fibbed.

He looked at me strangely. "That was nice of her. Seems a little out of character."

"Really? I don't think so. She's very mature now," I was just pushing the lie at this point. "She just really loves her sister. Anyway, give me a run-down of what I'll be doing tomorrow." I change the subject excitedly.

"Well, you'll be a secretary to Pete Campbell. You'll take messages for him and arrange his schedule. I hate to say it, but you'll basically be his work mother and do everything for him."

"Nothing I'm not used to," I sigh. "It can't be worse than looking after three other Draper children."


	4. January 8, 1972

I wake up to my alarm clock buzzing. I shut it off and slowly get out of bed. I move the white sliding door of my closet back and dig in my boxes for an outfit. I decide on a geometric print dress and black pumps. I lay those on the bed neatly, excited for my first day of work. I take off my pajamas and throw them on the side of the hamper in my room. I opened a new pack of stockings, put them on, and secured them with a garter belt. Then, I put on my dress over my head and pulled it down. It hit just above the knee. Next, I put on my black pumps and a pin mother had given me when I graduated high school. It had belonged to her mother, Grandma Ruth. Lastly, I put on some earrings that mom gave to me. 

Mom always said a woman should always wear earrings and a natural shade of lipstick. I practically ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I pulled it up into a neat bun so my earring would show and, listening to my mother, put on a pink lipstick. I could get used to getting up every morning and making myself look a little nicer than usual. Next, I went into the kitchen to make coffee. I noticed that dad's bedroom door was shut and the light was off. He was still asleep.

This didn't completely surprise me. The secretaries usually arrived some time before whoever they worked for, but I thought he'd at least want to see me off on my first day. We'll all have to get used to these things eventually. I pour myself a cup of coffee to go and leave the rest for him. I write a quick note explaining that I've already left, there's some coffee left, and I'll see him when he comes in. I grab my coat and bag, and head downstairs for my first day at Sterling Cooper & Partners.

-

I walk into the office and Joan happens to be walking by. "Well, well, well, someone looks eager to work," she smiles.

"Am I here too early?" I ask.

"No. You're here when all the other girls should be. They'll trickle in any minute now," she assure me. "I'll show you to your desk."

"Thank you, Joan."

"Don't mention it," she begins to walk off and I follow. 

She takes me across the hall from where dad's office is and down another little hallway on the other side of the break room. She stops in front of a closed door with the name "Pete Campbell" on the plastic card. There's a small desk next to the door with a typewriter and a large calendar. She removes a stack of files from the edge of the desk, looks through them and places two back down.

"He'll want to see those when he comes in. Don't give them to him until he asks; it'll bring him down a peg or two when he sees you're prepared. Pete is a pretty easy guy to deal with. Just know that he can say stupid things and not even realize it," she says.

"Sounds like any other man," I say jokingly.

Joan laughs a little and says, "Smart girl," and walks away.

I start rummaging through the drawers. One is filled with extra office supplies, another is filled with blank piece of paper, the third on is empty, and the last one has a giant folder labelled "Make copies". I rolled my eyes in disbelief that they couldn't afford Xerox machines yet. They had one at the original Sterling Cooper. I pulled that file out and a couple sheet of blank paper. I loaded the paper into the typewriter and began making copies.

About an hour and a handful of copies later, I hear footsteps coming from behind me. They stop and a cheery voice says, "Hello there!" I look up. "I'm Campbell," he says putting his hand against his chest. He then extends his hand.

I stand and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr.Campbell. I'm Charlotte Draper. I'll be your new secretary."

"Draper? Did I catch that right?" He asks with a very warm, inviting smile.

"Yes," I smile back.

"Do you happen to know Don Draper?" He asks.

"I do, he's my father."

"How about that?!" He says in a genuinely fascinated way. "It sure is a small world. I should have known! You have his black hair and mannerisms."

"I've heard that a lot. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask him as I reach out for his coat.

He hands it to me gently. "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you." He disappears into his office and I hang his coat on the rack behind my desk where I hung mine.

I walk towards the break room to get Pete his coffee, where I see Dawn. "Dawn! I wasn't sure I was going to see you today!"

"I knew we'd bump into each other eventually," she says as she gives me a hug. "Whose desk do they have you working at?"

"Pete Campbell," I tell her. "He seems very nice, but no one is that happy all the time."

"I don't have much experience with him. I pretty much stay at your father's desk all day. You never know when he'll make a request."

"That sounds like him," I say as I pour coffee into a cup. I place it on a saucer with a single serving of cream, two sugar packets, and a spoon. "I have to go take this to him. It was good to see you again, Dawn."

"You too, Charlotte."

I walk back down the hall to Pete's door. I knock and he tells me to come in. I set the coffee in front of him and he smiles widely.

"I realized I didn't tell you how I took my coffee," he says.

"I realized the same thing, so I brought you cream and sugar on the side," I smile at him. "I hope that's alright."

"It's perfect. In fact, I'm very surprised that you got it spot on." He opens the cream and dumps it into his coffee along with the two packets of sugar.

"Will that be all for you?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you, Charlotte." He smiles at me as I shut the door. I sit back at my desk and begin making more copies. Pete pops his head out of the door. "I need two files specifically: Heinz and Clearasil." I pick up the two files Joan had put on the edge of my desk. I pick them up with one hand and hand them to him. He takes them in awe. "Thank you, Charlotte." He closes the door.

"How are you two getting along?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn around and see my father, smiling at the sight of his daughter hard at work.

"Very well! Is he always so unnervingly happy?" I ask.

"Sometimes," he laughs. "I'll be back with lunch around noon."

"Ok, sounds good," I turn back to my typewriter and continue making copies. 

-

I look straight down the hall and notice a tall, blonde man with an eye patch walking my way with a purpose. He stops in front of my desk and has a vengeful look on his face. "Is Campbell in?" He asks me.

"Yes, who's asking?" I ask as I pick up the phone.

"Ken Cosgrove."

I push a button on the phone. "Mr.Cosgrove to see you."

"Send him in, Charlotte," Pete replies.

Ken pushes the door open and just about slams it shut behind him. I hear the two men start yelling and I look around the office to see if anyone has noticed. It seems pretty normal for this to be happening. I excuse myself to the break room because I feel like I'm overhearing a very private matter. I make myself a cup of coffee and wander into the central room. Peggy is hunched over the table, drawing something. I sit down next to her, but she's too focused to notice. Stan, her fiancé, stares at me and smiles. We're both waiting for Peggy to notice me.

"What's a girl gotta do to become a copywriter around here?" I say jokingly. Stan laughs.

Peggy looks up at me, "Charlotte! Oh my god! I didn't know you were starting today! How do you like it so far?"

"I like it! Everything has been going pretty well today. I just hope every day is like this," I say.

"Don't we all?" Adds Stan, sarcastically. "Who are you working for?"

"Pete Campbell," I tell them. They both make displeased grunting noises. "He seems really, really nice, but he's currently yelling back-and-forth with Ken Cosgrove." The make more displeased grunts.

"That could go on all day," Peggy says. "Those two have it out for each other and I would watch your back if Pete is friendly to you."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Do I really need to tell you why?" She gives me the 'you know what I'm talking about' look.

"No, but I'm hoping he's different," I say.

"Only time will tell," says Stan. 

I check my watch. "Well, I have to get back to my desk. He might need a cold compress or something." All three of us laugh at my joke. 

I sit back at my desk. A sandwich, potato chips, and a soda were sitting on my desk. It was past noon; I had missed seeing dad. I didn't hear any yelling, so I assumed Mr.Cosgrove left. I knocked on Pete's door and he once again told me to come in. "I was just wondering if I could take my lunch break right now if you didn't need anything."

"Yes, its fine," he said coldly. He wasn't looking me in the eyes like he was earlier.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Go take your lunch break."

I closed the door behind me. "Look, I know it's my first day working with you, but I was hoping we could be honest with each other. I'm going to be doing a lot of things for you. I'm sure there will be secrets that you'll want me to keep. So, do you need to talk?"

He looks at me like I'm strange. "Peggy Olsen, Ken Cosgrove, and I all had a deal to do business with each other. They cut me out of a client lunch about two weeks ago, so then Peggy and I did the same to Ken. We assumed Ken didn't want to meet with them because they happen to be the reason he lost his eye. He just found out about it and he's very angry."

"It sounds like you're even to me. Try not to unsettle the score with him and things should stay the way they are," I say matter-of-factly.

Pete looks at me. "You're an odd girl, Charlotte, but a smart one too. I'll try to remember that."

"I'm going to go take my lunch break now. You should too to calm down," I say as I walk out of his office. I pick up the food my father had left on my desk, and I make my way over to his office. I stop at Dawn's desk. She smiles, hit a button on her phone, and says, "Your daughter is here to see you." He tells her to let me come on in, and I do. 

I shut his office door behind me and sit next to him on the couch, putting my lunch down on the coffee table. He had only just started eating, so I made perfect timing. "How come I've never met Mr.Campbell before? I've been here so many times!"

"The universe was probably doing you a favor," dad says with a smile and a mouthful of food.

"Everyone says things like that about him, but he seems nice. I've heard you talk about him at home and the image you painted of him does not match with the image he's portraying today. I also met Ken Cosgrove today. You never mentioned he had an eye patch."

"I didn't think that detail mattered," he says.

"Well it does because he looks too nice to be wearing an eyepatch, but he really chewed out Mr.Campbell not that long ago," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I don't even want to know what it was about," he said. "Are you at least comfortable there? We can easily have you moved to a new desk. It happens all the time."

"Oh, no! I'll be fine there. Besides, that wouldn't look good if I was moved to another desk on day two. Also, I don't want people to think I rely on you just because you're my dad. Here at the office, we're two different people."

"I admire that, but people will make assumptions no matter what."

"I know. I think I'll be fine with Mr.Campbell," I smile and take another bite of my sandwich.


	5. January 9, 1972

It was only my second day of work, but I really felt like I was in the right place. The job wasn't too demanding, but offered enough challenges for me to feel like I'm learning new things. I made a point to get up every now and again to stretch my legs. I haven't been this sedentary since high school. I sat down at my desk and put in a new, crisp piece of paper and began on more copies. Pete suddenly comes out of his office. He was early this morning. 

"Charlotte, I'm going to speak with Mr.Sterling for a few minutes. When I come back, I want everything file and piece of work we've done with clearasil. Oh, and pencil in a partners meeting for noon. Remind me of the meeting a half hour before it starts." He buttons his suit jacket and walks down the hall to Mr.Sterling's office.

I took a pencil from the middle drawer and pencilled in "Meeting of the partners-12 pm" on the large desk calendar. "Pssst," someone whispers behind me. I turn and see Peggy peeking around the corner. "Is he gone?" She points to Pete's office door. I nod and Peggy comes out from hiding with artwork under her arm. She pulls up a chair and sits next to me at my desk. "I wanted to show you these." She places a board on my desk. It was an advertisement for Belle Joulie lipstick. The girl in Stan's drawing looked strikingly like me.

"I hope I don't sound self-centered, but is that me?" I ask her.

She nods excitedly. "Stan was struggling to figure out the look of the girl that would make sense for the ad and also appeal to consumers. After you left the room yesterday, I made a comment about how I wanted your dark, thick hair and perfect eyebrows. So, he modeled her after you!"

"Well, I'm extremely flattered!" I put a hand on my chest.

"Listen, I know you just started, but there's a chance they'll move this to commercial. If they decide to, you should try out." Peggy smiles encouragingly.

"I don't know. I haven't been here enough to make those kinds of moves. I've never even considered doing commercials before," I sigh as I think about all that that would entail.

"You've definitely got the look, so don't sell yourself short. Think about it," she says.

"Peggy?" She and I both look over and see Pete smiling at us. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Peggy quickly grabs the artwork off my desk and tucks it under her arm. "I was just talking to Charlotte. I've known her for a while before she started working here."

"Really? How so?" He asks.

"She's been here a dozen times to see Don, Pete," Peggy rolls her eyes.

Pete's smile fades as Peggy embarrasses him, "Oh, well, I certainly feel like a fool for not recognizing your face around here."

"It's ok. I've never really been to this side of the office before," I try to smooth the awkward situation over.

"I'm going to give this back to Stan," Peggy said as she moved the chair back to it's spot across the hall and walked around the corner. 

Pete didn't say anything to me as he walked by me and into his office, shutting the door. I was starting to understand Pete's behavior. He presented himself to the world as invincible, but he lacked humility. Therefore, whenever he was caught with misinformation, his act crumbled. He is also very vindictive. He's had me make several calls over to Ken Cosgrove's desk. Mr.Cosgrove never sent any messages back, which irritated Pete. This office was worse than a room full of teenage girls. Pete and Mr.Cosgrove are constantly finding ways to irritate one another and the things Joan and Peggy have told me...

-

I push the button on my phone to call into Pete's office. "Mr.Campbell?"

"Yes?" He answers.

"It's 11:30, half an hour before the meeting."

"Oh, yes, thank you, Charlotte." Not but a few minutes later, he walked out of his office with his suit jacket buttoned again and his hair slightly fixed. "I can't guarantee how long this will take, but just take any messages that come in and I will attend to them when I'm finished with the meeting."

"Yes, Mr.Campbell," I reply obediently.

About a half hour into the meeting, the phone on my desk begins to ring. I stop typing and pick it up. "Sterling Cooper & Partners, Mr.Campbell's office," I say professionally.

"Hello, this is Peter's wife, Trudy Campbell. Could you put me through to him?" She asked gingerly.

I grabbed the notepad and pencil on my desk and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs.Campbell. He's in a partners meeting at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Oh, um, yes. Tell him that my parents want to have dinner tonight and to be prepared to talk business. My father seemed a little brash on the phone." As she talked calmly, I could hear a little girl in the background.

"Would you like me to write that word-for-word?" I ask.

She laughs, "Oh I guess so. He'll know what to make of it."

"Alright, Mrs.Campbell. I will make sure he gets the message."

"Thank you," she says genuinely, "Bye now."

I hang up the phone and tear the message off the notepad, placing it to the side so I remember to give it to him. I also suddenly remember that he wanted the files to Clearasil. I walk down the hall to Joan's office and knock. She tells me to come in.

"Well look who we have here," she says with her million dollar smile, "What can I help you with, Charlotte?"

"Mr.Campbell wants every little bit of information on Clearasil."

Joan slowly rises from her desk and sways over to the rows of file cabinets in her office. She takes a key out of her pocket and pulls open a drawer, retrieving a file labelled "Clearasil". She hands it to me. "Stan Rizzo will have all the advertisement work. He shares an office with Peggy."

"Thank you," I tell her. I turn on my heels and head to Peggy's office. "Hey, Stan?" I call out.

"Hey there! Peggy told me she showed you the Belle Joulie drawing. What'd you think?" He asked me excitedly.

"It was wonderful and I'm ver flattered! I think she looks much better than me, but it was a really grand gesture nonetheless," I tell him.

"Oh stop it!" He says as he gives me a wave. "Anyway, what can I do for ya?"

"I need all the advertisement work for Clearasil."

"I can only guess why Pete wants it. Sounds like father-in-law trouble again. He always painstakingly goes over the files when he thinks Mr.Vogel might pull Clearasil." Stan propels himself in a rolling office chair across the office to a large portfolio sitting against the wall with other portfolios. He digs through the one and pulls out a smaller portfolio with "Clearasil" scribbled on the front. "Here you go," he says as he hands it to me.

"Thanks, Stan," I say.

"Don't mention it," he whips around in his office chair and goes back to his drawing.

When I get back to my desk, I place the file on the edge, just like I had done yesterday with the files. I propped the art portfolio against the side of my desk. I sit back down at my desk and resume making copies of the papers that I found shoved in my desk. One more distraction and I swear I'll never finish making these copies. And as if the universe heard that thought, a man clears his throat to my right and asks if Pete is in.

"No, he's in a partners meeting. Would you like to leave him a message?" I stop typing and look at the man.

His eyes widen and he stares at me before realizing that I was looking at him strangely. "Oh. Um, no, that's ok." He just stands there. I go back to making copies. I'm going to end up staying late a few days or taking this home if I don't finish. "Um," the man starts, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," I smile at him and then continue writing.

"I wondered because I don't think I've seen you around here. You're really beautiful," he says as he shoves his hands in his pants pockets. As soon as he says it, he shakes his head and looks as though he wishes he didn't just blurt that out.

"Oh, thank you," I blush. "I like your glasses. I used to wear a pair like that."

"But they're mens' glasses," he points out.

"I know," I answer matter-of-factly. "I didn't like that cat eye shape that was popular at the time and I always liked the Buddy Holly-esque look."

He just looked at me and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Charlotte, and yours?"

"Harry," he answered quickly and nervously. "Harry Crane. My office is just down the hall there." He points down the hall indefinitely.

"Well, Mr.Crane, is there anything I can help you with today?" It comes out slightly more seductive than I meant it, and I begin to feel my face grow hot.

His face was starting to go red. "I guess not."

"So you just come down here to Mr.Campbell's office to hang out in front of it often?" I tease. Something about him just made me confident enough to joke with him.

"No," he laughs nervously. "I wanted to discuss a client with him. It's not important though. When did you start?"

"Yesterday," I tell him.

"It's a shame that you're starting just now. We need someone as hospitable as you in here. Everyone is so grumpy," he jokes.

"I know!" I laugh. "I've only been here two days and I have seen Mr.Campbell flip between condescending and dejected at least a hundred times. He and Mr.Cosgrove don't seem to like each other. I find that funny; two grown men bickering like that. I've already said too much."

"You can trust me not to tell," he says and somehow I trust him. "So, I know this is a little 'out there', but would you like to grab lunch with me today?"

I can feel my smile span half of my face. "I would like that, Mr.Crane."

"Call me Harry. Just let me get my coat." He walks swiftly down the hall and enters a room halfway down the hall.

I grab my bag from inside my desk and put on my own coat and wait for Mr.Crane, I mean Harry, to return. He doesn't take long, which makes me feel good. Someone genuinely wants to spend time with me and it's someone in the city! We take the elevator down and he jokes about Pete and tells me some funny things about him. Before I know it, we're sat down in a diner and my face hurts from laughing and smiling so much.

"So what brought you to the city, Charlotte?" He asks.

"Honestly, I rather work than go to university and it seemed like the right choice to make to move here. I always wanted to eventually," I tell him. "What got you into advertising?"

"That's a great question. I guess I also wanted to be in the city, the pay was great, and I thought it would be a breeze. Boy was I wrong about that last one," he scoffed.

"I've noticed it seems very stressful. Maybe that's why everyone is so grumpy," I continue his joke from earlier.

He laughs, "They don't call us 'M-Ad Men' for no reason."

After the laughter subsides and we both finish up our lunch, I have to ask, "What made you ask me to lunch?"

"I-I don't know," he stutters and smiles widely. "I hardly ever ask anyone to lunch at the office. I guess you just exude kindness, which is rare at SC&P. When you talked to me for more than five minutes, I guess I was just curious about you. People aren't usually that nice to me. Especially pretty girls." I don't reply right away and he scratches his head. "I'm sorry I said that."

"Why? You yourself said people aren't usually so nice. People like receiving compliments and others should do it more often," I smile. I seem to have eased the tension within him. "We should probably go back to the office. I've almost taken the whole hour and I don't know when Pete gets out of his meeting. He asked me to get him a lot of files he'll want to see when I get back."

"Well thank you for having lunch with me. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Come on, I'll walk you back to the office."

-

I pass the conference room on my way to my desk and notice it's empty. The meeting must be over. I put my bag under my desk and hang my coat on the rack behind my desk. Pete comes storming out of his office, practically breathing fire.

"Where were you?! You're supposed to be at your desk! I asked for a very particular set of files that I needed to see right away!" He screamed at me in front of the entire office.

"They're right here, Mr.Campbell," I point to the Clearasil file. By now, the entire office is watching.

"You're supposed to be here when I need you! Anyone could have taken them off your desk! You should've been here to make sure they were in my hand!" He barks. His face begins to turn an unnatural shade of red and his hair is coming out of place.

"I'm not your mother, Mr.Campbell! I was on my lunch break which is mandatory for me to take!" I yell back. "No one is going to touch these files because they know who your father-in-law is! By the way, you're having dinner with him tonight!" I say as I shove the message from his wife into his chest. He snatches it and grabs the file and portfolio angrily, disappearing into his office.

I take a deep exhale and try to regain my composure. 'Oh no', I thought, 'what did I just do?' The office is buzzing with whispers already and a few people look at me and look away when I look at them. I'm probably going to be fired already after day two. Whatever happens, dad can't find out about this. I want to go find Peggy and tell her what just happened, but I just got yelled at in front of everyone for not being at my desk. Oh, screw it. I need advice.

I walk briskly down the hall and into Peggy and Stan's office. I walk in and close the door. Both of them were laughing when I cam in and I already feel like I'm going to bring them down. They both look over at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" Peggy asked.

"I'm going to lose my job," I say plainly.

"You've been here two days," Stan laughed. Peggy shot him a look and he stopped.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just yelled at Pete Campbell in front of everyone," I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead as I said it out loud. It sounded so incredibly stupid.

"That's what that yelling was?" She asked rhetorically. "What happened?"

"He started screaming at me about how I'm supposed to be at his desk when he needs me at my desk so I can hand whatever he needs to him."

"And what did you say?" Stan asked curiously.

"I told him I wasn't his mom and that I was on my mandatory lunch break, which may I add that he ok'd for noon and I did not take the full hour."

"Eh," Stan shrugged, "he deserved it."

"I don't think he feels that way. I thought his eyes were going to pop out and his head would explode."

"Well at least now we know you have your dad's temper and the Drapers are the only people that can put Pete in his place," Peggy tried to console me.

"I have to go back. I need to say something to him," I blurt out.

"Um, maybe space is a good thing right now," Peggy said softly.

"No, I need to talk to him," I walk out of Peggy's office and back towards Pete's. Peggy audibly sighed as I left the room. She was right about one thing: I'm my father's daughter. That means that I have to make my voice heard. I knock on Pete's door.

"Who is it?!" He yells.

"Me!" I answer. Several other people stare at me and shake their heads. 

A few seconds pass and he says, "Come in," in a firm way. I shut the door behind me as I enter his office. He looks at me with contempt and doesn't stand when I enter. "Have you come to apologize already?" He asks with his nose stuck up.

I look at him with a creased brow, the look everyone says only my father does when someone says something outlandish. "No, I haven't," I answer boldly.

"Then why are you here?"

"To remind you that you told me yesterday that noon was my lunch break time. I was back here at 12:50. You were in a meeting. Do you really want me to know where you are every second of every day?" I ask him.

"I guess not," he shamefully admits. 

"Do you want me to stand here for another hour, pulling information out of you bit by bit or do you want to tell me what the real issue is?" I sigh.

Pete looked down at his desk and sighed before looking back up at me. "My father-in-law is thinking about pulling clearasil. Again."

"Stan Rizzo thought as much when I went to get the portfolio. You feel like this account is solely yours."

"Yes," he says. "Since he's family, everyone else puts all the pressure on me."

"That's not fair of you to say if you've never asked for help. Instead of screaming at me in front of the entire office, why don't you take this opportunity to make amends with Mr.Cosgrove and ask him to go in with you on the account? Invite him over for dinner tonight."

"At my house? That's too informal. He'll never take us seriously." Pete tried to make excuses.

"He never took you seriously to begin with I'm assuming. Would you like me to call your wife and tell her to set another place for Mr.Cosgrove?" I ask.

He mulls it over in his mind. "Yes, and I want you to go tell Ken all of this personally."

"Right away, Mr.Campbell," I say and head for the door.

"Oh, and Charlotte?" He calls out.

I stop and turn. "Yes?"

"This is a really good idea. Thank you."

I just give him a nod and leave his office. I sit at my desk and go through the rolodex until I find Pete's home phone number. I quickly dial it into the phone and listen to the phone ring a couple times.

"Hello?" Mrs. Campbell answers in a songlike manner.

"Hi, Mrs.Campbell. This is Charlotte, Mr.Campbell's secretary. We talked on the phone earlier."

"Oh, yes! Did Peter get my message?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm calling on his behalf to tell you that Mr. Cosgrove will be joining you for dinner tonight as well. Mr.Campbell has decided to let him join in on the account to secure it."

"Oh, ok," she says sweetly. "Thank you for the call. I'll get another plate out."

I hang up the phone and walk down the hall. I look at the names on the door as I pass by and see Harry's office. I wonder what he's up to. I wonder if he heard, or even worse saw, what happened between Pete and I earlier. Oh well. I walk down the hall a couple more feet in front of Ken Cosgrove's secretary. "Is Mr.Cosgrove in? I need to talk to him" I say.

"Yes, he is," she answers as she hits the button on her phone. "Mr.Cosgrove, Mr.Campbell's girl is here to see you."

"Send her in," he says flatly. I walk in and he is giving me the same mischievous smile he gave me yesterday when he asked to speak to Pete. He stands and greets me. "What can I do for you?"

"I know it's short notice, but you need to have dinner at Mr.Campbell's house tonight. He wants you to join him on the Clearasil account. Mr.Vogel is threatening to pull it again." I inform him.

His smile fades. "I see. This is short notice. I have to get home and change." He reaches for his jacket and briefcase.

I go back to Pete's office and poke my head in, "He's going home to change."

"Thank you again, Charlotte." He musters a smile.


	6. January 11, 1972

Pete seemed a lot friendlier and his ego was bigger than ever since the dinner with his father-in-law and Ken Cosgrove. He's certain that Mr.Vogel won't threaten to move the account, at least for a while. He briefed me the next morning about how it all went. Mr.Cosgrove impressed Mr.Vogel with the number while Pete reassured him through their personal connection. Pete thanked me for suggesting the idea, which was something I already could tell he didn't do often. I appreciated that. I told him to not mention it, which I was only half-joking about. If my father found out, he'd give me a lecture about how it wasn't my place and Pete knows his father-in-law best. This is how my father worked my entire life, even if the dinner did go well.

"I'll get you your coffee," I close his office door with a smile. He gives me a warm smile back. I prepare his coffee the way I did on my first day. I placed a spoon, a single serving of creamer, and two sugar packets on the saucer beside the cup of coffee. 

"Charlotte?" A masculine voice behind me says. I startle and quickly turn around, dropping the spoon.

"Mr.Crane!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry," he grazes my arm softly and picks up the spoon for me. "I didn't mean to scare you. And please, call me Harry."

"It's alright. I guess I was just lost in though," I giggle nervously.

He begins to pour himself a coffee. "I heard you really gave it to Pete last week."

I can feel myself start to blush, "Yes, I'm afraid I did.

"I want to congratulate you on a job well done," he smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"What?"

"He deserves it, and he must finally realize that if you're still working here," he jokes with me. "So," he says confidently, "would you like to join me for lunch again?"

"I'd like that a lot," I say excitedly. "Don't get me wrong! I like smelling musty paper while I eat, but I liked that little diner we went too more," I add my own joke.

He laughs, "Then we'll go there. See you at noon." I can feel my face on fire as I watch him walk away.

I place the coffee on Pete's desk and return to my own to finish up the copies. Peggy appears at my desk with a wide smile across her face and a folder tucked under her arm. She sets it on my desk and gives it a Pat. "They're moving the ad to tv," she informs me excitedly. "This is an application for casting. I want you to try out."

"Oh," I sigh, "Peggy, I don't know."

"Charlotte, you _are_ the girl in the drawings. You have more of a shot than any of the other girls because of that. Please do it. For me?" She begs.

I open the folder and skim the application. "Fine," I say. "Why do I feel like this was your master plan all along?"

"You're better than just being a secretary and I'm trying to show you that."

"I had to start somewhere, you know," I give her a look.

"Just fill that out and get it turned in by the end of today. They're moving quick with it and I don't want you to miss it. Pete's work can wait," she walks off back to her office.

I open the folder again and glance over the application. The first few questions were general information questions, like my name and contact information. The last couple of questions required lengthier answers. I filled out the general information and stopped at the longer questions. I chewed on the cap of my pen, thinking about an intelligent response. Did they care about that? Some questions asked about looks, which I found slightly degrading, but that's what casting was all about. It's easy to overthink your answers to some of these questions. _How did Megan do it?_

Finally, I settled on answers I felt satisfied enough about and walked the application to the media department. Signs were displayed all down the hallways to direct me. **Casting application drop-off this way** was plastered on the papers above a little arrow. I followed them down the hall until I came to a door where the signs appeared to stop. I knocked on the door and a man with red hair and glasses was rummaging frantically through a stack of papers. He whipped his head up to look at me.

"Dropping off an application?" He asks.

"Yes," I say proudly as I hand him the paper.

"Charlotte Draper," he says slowly and then laughs slightly.

I give him an odd look, "Did I make a mistake?"

"No, no. It's just that one of the partners here has the same surname. Never-mind," he shakes his head, "it doesn't matter."

"You've piqued my curiosity now," I smile at him.

"Well, I couldn't imagine Mr.Draper letting anyone close to him go through casting here. Some of the guys in charge of casting are real sleaze-balls. Also, you're a lot friendlier than he is. The relation is just impossible," he scoffs.

"What if I told you he's my father?"

"I'd say he's a bad father," he laughs until he looks back up at me and sees I'm not joking. "I'm sorry," he says on the verge of sweating.

"Let me just remind you, mister..." I wait for him to give me his name.

"Byers. Richard Byers."

"Mr.Byers, I'm a woman capable of making my own decisions. I can stand up for myself without relying on him to do so."

"Again, I apologize. I have a problem with saying things before I think," he nervously scratches his head.

"It's alright," I smile. "I won't tell him _this_ time." I said that just to make him uncomfortable. He seemed like he deserved it anyway. I already knew how people felt about my father, but most of them hadn't learned yet that there is a related Draper among them. 

As I left the room, I checked my watch. It's already 11:50! I quickly make it back to my desk and see Harry leaning on it and speaking with Pete. I grab my bag and coat, and put it on. Pete rambles on about some client and watches me curiously. Every now and again, Harry nods at what Pete says. When he finally finishes, I speak to Harry.

"Sorry you had to wait. I was just dropping something off," I tell him.

"I wasn't waiting long. It gave me a chance to talk to Pete about that client," he said as he turned to me and removed his hands from his pocket.

Pete looked back-and-forth between us. "Are you two going somewhere?"

"Yes," I reply, "it's my lunch break."

"Oh," Pete's eyebrows raise and then he gives Harry a look I don't quite understand. Harry puts his hands back in his pocket and looks to the floor. "Enjoy your lunch," Pete says deviously.

"We should get going, Charlotte," Harry says quietly and ushers me to the elevators.

-

"Harry?" I try to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Why did Mr.Campbell look at you so strangely? I told myself I wan't going to mention it, but I can't stop wondering about it."

He thinks of a response as he chews the bite of his sandwich. "Pete doesn't like me. Well, Pete doesn't like anyone really."

"I'm sure that isn't true," I try to reassure him.

"It is. I've been in the process of becoming a partner for years. It doesn't usually take that long. I've tried to sit-in on partner meetings and Pete always demands I leave the room. He thinks I'm _incompetent_."

"What?!" I laugh. "Is he aware of his own incompetency? He can't even regulate his own emotions!"

Harry laughs too, "Thank you, but he's not completely unjustified. I've made a few bad judgement calls with accounts."

"So? That shouldn't hold you back. Everyone in that office has made mistakes with accounts before; I'm sure of it," I say sternly.

"You're right on that, but I guess it just isn't in the cards for me. It's ok," he says positively. "I should get you back soon before Pete yells at you," he jokes. "My money is on you though."

-

"Well, have a good rest of the day," Harry says as he walks me to my desk. "I hope we can start going to lunch more often. It's nice to be able to have someone kind and level-headed to talk to here for once."

"I feel the same way," I smile at him warmly and watch as he blushes. "Thank you again for lunch." He nods and walks off down the hall.

"What was that about?" I turn around and see Peggy standing behind me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her ignorantly.

"You went out to lunch with him?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. It was innocent, Peggy. Don't turn this into the typical office drama."

"Oh, I'm sure it was innocent," she nods mockingly. "Does Harry know that?" I give her a look and we both smirk at one another. "Even better, does Don know you've had lunch with Harry?"

"No, Peggy, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Why are you hiding it from your father if it's so innocent?" She pries.

"Because I just don't see the point in him knowing. I'm not hiding anything. The first lunch was innocent and so was this one, I promise you," I say in a state of annoyance.

"Oh my god," she whispers excitedly. "You've been to lunch with him more than once?"

I cover my face with my hands, "Peggy, is there anything I can help you with to get you away from my desk quicker?"

She grabs me by my wrist and drags me to her office, and shuts the door. Stan spins around in his chair and watches us. He looks confused when he sees me. Peggy puts her hands on her hips. "You have to tell me everything," her smile spreads from ear-to-ear.

"Stan doesn't want to hear this," I motion over to him. He just continues to watch me and Peggy.

She waves him off, "Who cares! I want to know!"

"Oh, thanks, babe," Stan scoffs.

"She's gone to lunch with Harry Crane _twice_ ," she says quickly to him and returns her gaze to me. 

" **What**?!" Stan leans forward in his chair in disbelief.

"Why is this such a big deal?! Two friends are allowed to go to lunch," I inform them.

"No, no, no," Stan butts in. "You don't get it. Harry _never_ goes out to lunch. Not even with the guys."

"Ok, so I'm the only one that's nice to him? So what?!"

"You sweet, naïve, little thing," Stan says sarcastically. "Have you been to his office?"

"No," I answer with confusion.

"I think you should _see_ his office," Stan says with concern and then returns to his drawing.

"What's in his office?" I ask Peggy.

"Don't worry about it," she tells me. "Stan, please be quiet."

I plop down on the sofa in her office. "You both are making me so confused."

"Do you like him?" Peggy asks plainly.

"Sure, he's nice," I reply casually.

"No, do you _like_ him?"

I sigh. "I mean, I've always liked guys with dark hair and dark eyes. I like a man in glasses too; It makes them seem down-to-earth, but also put-together."

"Oh my god. It's worse than I thought," Peggy says covering her mouth.

I stand up. "Ok, you know what? I'm sick of you trying to turn this into something it isn't." I yank her office door open and storm back to my desk. 

I drop into my chair and begin angrily typing. What did she know anyway? Just because she and Stan, and my dad and Megan, had an office romance doesn't mean I necessarily will. I'm just trying to make new friends here and Harry is nice enough. So what if we had lunch? All it is are two people, eating, and getting to know each other. _Shit._ Ok, I'll admit that does sound similar to a date. Harry didn't mean it like that though. He was just being friendly. Right?

I've never been good at gauging when men flirted with me. My mother tried to tell me repeatedly, "When a boy asks you to a dance, Charlotte, he isn't joking." I did like the whole 'tall, dark, and handsome' look Harry had. He reminded me of Buddy Holly in a way, who I had a celebrity crush on when I was a teenager that I implied the first day I met Harry. The butterflies that formed in my stomach gave me the answer I wasn't looking for. One thing is for sure though: my father _cannot_ find out.


	7. January 13, 1972

"I'm sorry, Sally. I can't today. I have to go into work," I tell her. I feel like the worst sister ever. 

"But it's Saturday! You said we could see each other on the weekends," she says angrily.

"I know, but this just came up. I promise it won't be a regular thing. I can come get you tomorrow," I try to assure her.

"Fine, but I hope you know how bored I'm going to be until then," Sally snaps at me.

"I guess you should have thought about that before you got in trouble again. You're going to make mom go gray early, I swear," I sigh into the phone. "I have to go now. I don't want to be late and I want to leave before dad gets up. I love you, Sally."

"Love you too," she grumbles as she hangs up the phone. 

Exactly what I didn't want to happen, happens. Dad walks into the room and gives me a suspicious look when he sees I'm dressed rather nicely for a Saturday. "Where are you off to?" He asks.

"I'm meeting some friends from high school that are going to college in the city," I smile in hopes it would convince him. "I was just leaving."

"Well have fun. Do you need some spending money?"

"No, dad, I have my own paycheck now. Remember?" I tease. 

He gives me an impressed look. "Who were you talking to a second ago?"

"Oh. Sally," I say dejectedly. "She's in trouble again and suspended until Wednesday. I'm going to pick her up tomorrow."

"Excellent," he sighs.

"I'll take care of it, but I really need to get going. Bye, daddy," I give him a hug and then leave the apartment.

-

Auditions are today. They are held in three rounds. The first one is attended by every girl who submitted an application. The second round, they'll narrow it down to ten girls. The third and last round is when they would pick the girl that would get the job. I could already tell that SC&P were going to consume my life. It's my second week here and I'm already coming in on a Saturday I should have to myself.

Again, I head down to the media department and follow the signs that are now labelled **casting this way**. There were so many girls waiting for their audition that a majority of us had to forego the luxury of sitting in a chair. They began to call girls back alphabetically. _Thank god._ It shouldn't take them too long to get to "Draper" that way. Peggy had called me after I got home yesterday that I should try to look as similar to Stan's drawing as possible. Wear the same shade of lipstick, do my entire face of makeup similar, and look at the camera a similar way when they asked. She seemed confident that I would get the job. I'm beginning to feel the same way knowing I'm the only girl that's seen Stan's concept art and it was based on me.

"Draper!" A man pokes his head out of a doorway.

I shimmy down the packed hallway through a crowd of girls. Three men are packed behind a camera, smoking. A fourth man, who I recognize as Richard Byers from the other day, writes my name down onto a slate. He holds it up in front of my face and gives me a smile. I give him a look, remembering our encounter and turn to the camera with a forced smile. "Name," one of the men drones.

"Charlotte Draper," I saw enthusiastically. 

"Turn to profile," he demands. I turn to my side. "Stay like that, but move your head towards the camera." I follow his direction and begin to feel less than human. He spoke in overwhelming monotone. "Show your hands." I remember Megan telling me that you had to put them right up to your face and turn them around, making her feel awkward. "Turn around." I swallowed nervously, but turned around slowly. "Thank you. That's all."

I also remember Megan telling me that you don't speak unless spoken to. It's hard for me to understand why she wanted this so badly. No one is very warm or inviting and they talk to you like you're there to entertain them. I grab my bag and leave the room, fighting my way down the cramped hall again. I think I hear my name being called, but I shrug it off. No, that's definitely my name. I turn and Richard is running down the hall after me.

"Look, I know I made an ass of myself the other day. Would you want to grab a coffee after this? It shouldn't take too long. You saw how quick the screen test goes," he tries to convince me.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do," I sigh. "It's the least you can do to make it up to me. I'll be upstairs."

I don't know what made me agree to that. He seems like the kind of person that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, and he even slightly admitted to that yesterday. I needed an excuse to be out of the house a little longer so dad believed I was out with friends. Besides, Richard wasn't too harsh on the eyes. 

I went up to my desk to begin finishing up more copies. I really didn't mind this because it meant I could relax on my next work day. As I typed, I started to the think about my conversation with Sally. She needs to see a psychologist again for her temper issues. I know mom and Henry don't want to deal with that again though. The last time Sally went, she came out of the room screaming about how the psychologist didn't know what it was like to live in our house and how she didn't listen to Sally. Oddly enough, I believe my sister. 

After session, mom would sometimes go into the office to speak with the psychologist about Sally. She took a particularly long time one evening, so I pressed my ear to the door. Mom was talking to the psychologist about her troubles. That wasn't fair to Sally. She needed someone to herself that she could talk to. At the same time, mom needed someone to talk to as well. Ever since she got sick, she was constantly overwhelmed. It still wasn't excusable to take that opportunity from Sally.

Before I knew it, Richard was standing beside my desk with a wide smile. "Ready to go?"

I looked at my watch, "That happened fast."

-

Richard handed me a coffee and we took a seat at a table together. I had never been to this place before, but I know where we are. The diner that Harry and I have eaten lunch at a few times is just a block or two down. I look around and take in the atmosphere. It was cozy. I held my coffee between both of my hands. Richard watched me excitedly. He was really beginning ti make me nervous.

"Do you always stare this much?" I ask.

"Sorry," he rolls his eyes at himself. "I haven't done this in a long time."

I give him a look, "Done what?"

"Asked a girl out. Especially one so pretty, so sorry if I stare." He can tell I'm slightly uncomfortable. He shakes his head. "See, I'm no good at this. I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry for insulting your father. I thought you were joking and I am too familiar with how those guys in there work."

"It's ok," I sip my coffee. "My dad doesn't exactly know that I auditioned, so please don't think badly of him."

"Oh, I don't," he assures me. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about him. However, if you get the part he's going to find out when he sees his daughter on a commercial while enjoying his breakfast. You're going to have to tell him."

"I suppose you're right," I look out the window. "Working at that office really turns you into a secretive, devious person."

He laughs, "You got _that_ right. I've watched so many girls come into that casting room and if they like her a little too much, they'll shut the camera off and try to make passes at her. I've tried to approach the head of the department about it, but they always say they'll tell him that I joined in too."

"Have you?" 

"Of course not! I'm not that kind of guy. It makes me sick to work there sometimes," he sighs.

"Why not get transferred to a different job or another company?" I suggest.

"Because this is my dream job. I always wanted to work in tv, but behind the camera. I love my job, but I don't love my coworkers."

"I think everyone can relate to that at some point or another. Just make sure you're doing what makes you happy. If it bothers you that much, you should report it. You won't lose your job for being honest. Take it from my personal experience."

"Oh yeah?" He says slyly. "What did you do?"

"I yelled at Pete Campbell in front of the whole office," I smile proudly. Harry had convinced me it wasn't something to feel bad about.

Richard's eyebrows raised. "You did what? Does your father know?"

"I don't think so. You know, when I used to just visit my dad at work I. had a much different perception of what he did while at work. He hardly leaves that office. I only talked to him at work on my first day." I say.

"All the partners stay in their offices all day and goof off. They have the best jobs in the world," he jokes.

"You're probably right," I laugh.


	8. January 14, 1972

I walk down the hallway and knock on the door at the very end of it. My younger sister opens the door and looks at me, suitcase in hand. I giver her a look that mother would give her too if she had been the one to pick her up. I turn and walk back down the hallway and hear Sally's footsteps following mine. I sign her out and lead her outside to the Cadillac. We both get in without a word. I start the car and hesitate for a moment, thinking about what to say to her. She looks down at her lap with shame. I back out of the parking lot and drives us towards the apartment.

"Are you going to tell me what it was this time?" I hated acting like her mother, but mom asked me to watch her like one. After all, mom won't be here forever and she's going to need a female figure to turn to, at least that's what Henry says.

"I'd rather not," she says sheepishly.

"Let me rephrase it. You're _going_ to tell me what happened for making me drive all the way out here," I say sternly. She stays silent for a few seconds, finding a way to word it so I wouldn't rip her to shreds. "Was it another fight?" I guess. She shakes her head. "What then?"

"It was a boy," she mumbles.

"Sally Draper!" I exclaim. I grimace at how I manage to sound just like our mother at my age. "Elaborate! **Now**."

"We weren't doing anything! I swear! He was just in my room and that's against the rules," she tries to justify it.

"He shouldn't have even been there in the first place! Why was he there? Who is he, Sally?"

"His name is Drew," she says quietly.

I exhale audibly. "I'm going to guess this has happened before, but this is the first time you've been caught." She doesn't answer. "I'll take your silence as an admission of guilt. We'll tell mom, dad, and Henry that it was another fight."

"Really?!" She asks happily.

"Yes, but don't take advantage of my kindness, Sally. I'm worried about you," I say genuinely. "Don't give them what they want so easily. You make them treat you like the lady you are and make them earn your time."

"Charlotte, I promise you we weren't doing anything. We were just talking."

"Look, you're 18, Sally. You're a young woman. You're stuck in a school with only girls, so I understand. However, you're doing it in an distasteful way. Hang out at the local diners and what-not. I don't want you to have a certain reputation. Ok?"

"I know. I understand," she says.

"So," I smile, "tell me about this Drew." I can see her blush and smile through my peripherals. 

-

"Sally," dad begins, "I would say I'm glad to see you, but considering why you're here I might have to put it a different way." He says as he gives her a hug. "What was it this time?"

"Another fight," I answer for her. I wink at her.

"We've talked about this, Sally," he looks at her crossly.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault this time. Some girl was teasing another girl and I stood up for her," Sally fibs.

"Well, let's negotiate peacefully next time. Ok?"

"Ok," she smiles and then walks to her bedroom in the back.

"So, how have you been handling SC&P?" He asks me.

"I'm really enjoying it," I answer honestly. 

"How has everything been with Pete?" He sticks his hands in his pocket.

"I've learned that you have to talk him down sometimes. He's fine one minute and blows up the next," I laugh nervously.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He smirks.

"Oh god," I put a hand on my chest, "you know?"

"Dawn was very excited to tell me," he chuckles. "Before you know it, they'll be saying the same things about you that they're saying about me and my temper. I'm not mad, by the way. I think it's funny. Pete had it coming."

"I've heard that before," I sigh.

"Oh, and this came for you yesterday. I forgot to give it to you," he hands me an envelope. 

The address on it is from Los Angeles. _Megan!_ I tear it open and pull out a letter. Pictures fall out of the folded letter and onto the floor. I pick them back up, but I'm careful not to look at them until I read the letter. Dad watches me with smile. He knows how close Megan and I were when they were together and how much I miss having her around. He liked feeling like he had introduced someone good into the family.

_Dear Charlotte,_ she begins, _My show has been renewed for a second season, just like you said it would! You've always been the most supportive about my career, and now I want to do the same for you. I called to talk to you last week and Betty informed me that you're now living with your father so you can work at SC &P. I know what it's like to work there from personal experience, as you know. I also love you like my own daughter, and have to say that I know women aren't always treated well there. It's not my first choice of workplaces for you, but I know you have your father's determination and strong personality. You'll succeed no matter what you do. Don't forget all the other strong women you have there. You're never alone. Now, on a lighter note, I know you love it out here in LA. I took some pictures of places we're shooting at. I know you'd appreciate their beauty. Love, Megan. _

I flip through the photos, fighting tears at her encouraging letter. They're pictures of beaches and historical buildings. I wish I could be out there again. Maybe I can visit her eventually after I've gotten settled into work and earned some time off.

"How is she?" Dad asks.

"Very well! Her show was renewed," I tell him. 

"Good," he smiles, but it shows heartache. 

I know he still loves her, but he had to let her go. He promised her they'd move to Los Angeles together so she could follow her dreams, and he'd willingly leave his company. However, my father is glued to his work. He helped create that company and had so much complicated history with it. SC&P would always be _the other woman_. Megan had to do what was right for her, so she moved to Los Angeles alone and eventually she divorced my father. It was hard for all of us to accept, but I think he still believes he can salvage their relationship.

I want my father to be happy. He has always had a hard time balancing work and a relationship, so he just gave up at some point. I keep encouraging him to ask women out, but he's still hung up on Megan. The last time I spoke to her on the phone, she was telling me about a fellow actor that she had gone out with a couple times. I haven't told dad, but I know it would break him. Although, he's always been happy if she's happy.

"Can we do something fun?" Sally appears in the doorway to the hall.

"What makes you think that's a good idea when you're in trouble at school?" Dad asks.

"It was worth a shot," she shrugs and goes back to her room. Dad and I laugh, and he sits on the couch and watches tv.


	9. January 15, 1972

I check my watch and see that it's 11:45. I push myself away from my desk and see Richard quickly approaching with a smile. He holds out a folder. I take it and open it. It's a sheet of directions on what to wear, how to have my hair and makeup done, and a time slot. I look up at Richard and see Harry approaching now too for lunch. I can't help but smile excitedly, but then a thought creeps in my head to spoil that excitement. _How will I tell dad?_

"Congratulations," Richard says. I give Harry a glance as he lingers behind Richard, waiting patiently. "You made it to 'call-backs'!"

"Thank you!" I say with heart-felt happiness. Harry smiles even though he's confused as to what we're talking about. 

"So," he begins quietly, "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to get coffee again sometime?" Behind Richard, Harry's smile fades. 

Mine does too. "I'll have to get back to you on that, Richard. My schedule is really booked up this week," I try to say as believable as possible.

"Sure, I understand," he smiles and turns around. "Oh, hi, Harry!" He says happily.

"Hi, Richard," Harry says in a state of annoyance.

I smile at Harry to try to lighten the mood, but it doesn't work. I put my coat on and grab my purse, like I do every time we've gone to get lunch. The walk to the elevator, the elevator ride, and the walk to the diner was painfully silent. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe he was just concerned about me going through casting too. Everyone that knows has warned me about the men that try to take advantage of the women that walked into casting. I had to assure them that I wasn't that desperate to make it. I'm just doing this for fun. 

Harry and I order the usual. He exhales heavily and opens his mouth like he's finally going to say something. I wait with baited breath to hear what's clearly weighing on his mind, but he closes his mouth again. He smiles and shakes his head at some thought he's having that he doesn't like. I'm now aware of my foot tapping anxiously as I wait for him to say something. Usually, I let people come to me if there's something that's bothering them, but something is different with Harry. I don't want him to feel like this or that he can't talk to me.

"Is everything alright?" I finally ask.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he smiles at me. It fades again quickly, "No, everything isn't fine."

"I know," I say plainly. "You can talk to me about it though, you know?"

"I know, I know," he sighs. "You answered a casting call at SC&P?"

I give him a strange look. "Yes, what about it?"

"The men there are disgusting," he blurts out.

I roll my eyes. "I know, I've heard this before. Don't worry about me. Peggy wanted me to do it. I'm not that invested in it," I try to assure him.

"Yes, but I'm the head of the tv department. I know how bad it can get, but we can never get solid evidence to fire any of them."

"You're the head of the tv department?!" My jaw drops. "But your office is upstairs."

"I don't work in casting or anything, so yes, my office is upstairs. I'm just the general head of the department."

"Interesting," I smile and take a sip of my drink.

He takes a deep breath out and relaxes in his seat. He begins to play with the napkin nervously on the table and scratches his head, "Ok, I'm not being completely honest with myself if I said that's the only thing that's bothering me. It's not even the thing that's bothering me most about this whole situation."

"What is it, Harry?" I place my hand over his that's fidgeting with the napkin in an attempt to calm him.

"You got coffee with Richard Byers?" He asks.

"Yes, I did. He was trying to make it up to me for running his mouth," I laugh. Harry doesn't find it funny. He continues to fidget with the napkin and watches his hands. "Harry, you're worrying me," I say with concern as I watch him.

"I'm going to say this because I see my opportunity slipping. I know it's soon and I shouldn't be doing this, but I like you." Harry looks up at me timidly.

"I like you too, Harry. That's what you were so worked up about?" I giggle.

His face stays serious, "No, I mean I _like_ you. When I heard him ask you out for coffee, I got this weird feeling in my chest that didn't feel good."

"Oh, I see," I say seriously. 

He looks at me nervously. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I've made this awkward now. We should just go back to the office," he reaches for his coat.

I put a hand on his arm and he looks at me shyly, "Harry, I said I _like_ you too." I smile at him innocently. He blushes and sits back down. "In fact, the entire time I was getting coffee with Richard I was thinking about how I'd rather be having lunch with you."

"Really?" He looks at me and laughs happily.

"Yes, really! You know, when Peggy found out we've been having lunch together she swore that this was the case. I didn't believe her, but I'm glad it's true." I can't stop smiling. I never expected this when I moved to the city, but everything is working out.

He grows serious again, "There's one thing. If we're going to see each other, I'd like to keep it quiet around the office."

"I understand. You want to keep it professional," I say.

"Yes, keep it professional," he repeats. "Well, how about we go out Friday night?"

"I'd love to," I blush.

-

I can tell I'm carrying myself differently as I make my way to the apartment. I never thought I would find a gentleman like Harry here in the city. My face aches from smiling as I unlock the door to the apartment. Dad was working late again, so I'll be alone with Sally. Come to think of it, I'm now seeing a co-worker of my father's. He might not like that. The more time I spend at Sterling Cooper & Partners, the more secrets I have to keep. Maybe all the rumors about the company are true. No one is clean.

I walk into the apartment with a smile and peel my coat off, hanging it in the closet by the door. Sally is in the main area watching tv. When she hears me walk up behind her, she turns the tv off and faces me. She's about to say something when she gets a big smile on her face.

"What has you so happy?" She asks deviously.

"I don't have any idea what you mean," I say jokingly. I walk down the steps into the living room and sit on the couch next to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Are you kidding? You know so many things about me that mom, dad, and Henry don't. Now tell me!" She urges excitedly.

"There's this guy at work," I start, "he's very sweet."

"And?" Sally says impatiently.

"I guess we're becoming a little more exclusive," I blush.

"That's it?"

"He's kind of an equal to dad, so I don't want him to know. Also, we're keeping it quiet around the office to remain professional."

"There's the drama!" She exclaims. "I was waiting for the juicy part. I won't tell, but dad would kill you."

"I know, that's why I'm not telling him. I also didn't tell him that I tried out for a commercial SC&P is doing," I tell her. 

"I love this new deviant side to you," she says jokingly. "Have I met this guy when we visited dad at work?"

"No, there are a lot of people that work on dad's floor that I had never met before," I say. "Anyway, can you start cooking the pasta for dinner? I'm going to go get changed and wash my face."

"Sure things," Sally says as she gives me a look. Now we both have dirty little secrets we're keeping from dad.


	10. January 19, 1972

The black dress I haven't worn since a city dinner Henry dragged us all to stared back at me from my closet. It has a low cut back and a boat neckline around the front. Beads were embroidered around the neckline. At lunch on Wednesday, Harry told me to wear something fancy. But is this too much? I reach for it and hold it up. I'll wear it since I haven't worn it in so long, and I just got some beautiful black pumps that would match perfectly. I put the dress on and it still fits like it did the day I got it. I slide my shoes on, grab my coat and bag, and make my way to the bathroom. 

Nervously, I place my coat and bag next to the sink. Grabbing some pins from the drawer underneath the sink, I do my best to perfect my hair into a French twist. Marie, Megan, and my mother all offered their advice when I was learning how to do it. It never turned out quite as good as any of theirs, but it was a classic look and can always be pulled off. As I start to do my makeup, I can see dad poke his head in behind me in the mirror.

"You look very fancy. Going somewhere?" He smiles awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah" I try to think quickly. "I'm meeting some friends at some upscale restaurant downtown." 

He looks surprised. "Glad you're adjusting to the city well. Have fun." 

Crisis: averted. I finish doing my makeup and then put my coat on over my dress and look at the full outfit in the bathroom mirror. It's definitely the fanciest I've ever seen myself and I feel like I look like my mother, if she had black hair. I walk into the living room area, where dad is sitting on the couch and watching tv. He was deeply engrossed in a commercial, not even a show. He is an enigma to even his own daughter sometimes.

"Ok, well, I'm leaving now," I say to him.

"Alright. I'll wait up for you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do," he scoffs. "I'm your father."

I smile and close the door behind me. Even Jonesy looks surprised to see me in something other than business attire and out so late. He gets the same "meeting friends" excuse my father got. I quickly go outside to avoid further conversation and further questioning and hail a cab. Part of me is having a lot of fun sneaking around like this. I get into the cab and read out the restaurant name from a piece of paper with Harry's writing on it. It doesn't take more than ten minutes to get there.

When we pull up to the curb outside the restaurant, I spot Harry looking around nervously. He's probably looking for me. He's dressed in an impeccable suit. I didn't think he could look nicer than how he does at work. I step out of the cab and I swear his eyes light up. He jogs over to help me out of the cab and pays the fare before I have time to dig in my bag. I look at him and smile, and he smiles back.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell him.

"I wanted to," he assures me. 

He holds his arm out for me to take and he walks me into the restaurant. He tells the maitre'D that we have a reservation for a table for two under 'Crane". We are seated promptly and handed menus. Harry has obviously been here before because he asks for a particular wine that even the waiter looks impressed for him to be ordering. 

"I guess you know what you're doing," I say jokingly.

"Barely," he giggles. 

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Not really. I've been here a couple times in the past to meet with business clients, but that's about it," he says honestly.

"It seems like that's a large part of the job. I'm surprised none of you get tired of getting coffee, lunch, or dinner." I jeer.

"It's an excuse to get out of the office. Would you complain about that?" He jokes back.

I laugh, "Certainly not."

After a minute or so he asks, "Well, how was your week?"

"Good, thank your for asking. Mr.Campbell seems a lot less stressed now that he's sharing that account with Mr.Cosgrove. He was in a pretty good mood all week, which means my week was easy enough to get through." 

"That's good. Hey, didn't you have call-backs this past week?" He asks, genuinely interested, which makes me smile.

"I did," I say excitedly.

"How'd it go?"

"Wouldn't you know, being the head of the tv department and all?" I smile.

He smiles too. "I'm not in casting specifically, but I'd be willing to bet you did great."

"They have about thirty girls to sift through, so I don't expect to hear from them soon. I never had dreams of being an actress, but I am nervous about it."

"That's because you have the drive to succeed. That's a good way to be," he smiles. The waiter comes back with the wine and pours us each a glass. Then, he takes our order.

I take a sip of the wine. "Oh my god," I say with with contentment. "This is delicious!"

"Everyone has always liked it at client meetings," he says, pleased with himself. "So, Charlotte, where are you from?"

I put my glass of wine down and straighten my posture. "Here in New York, but I grew up outside of the city," I said with a smile.

"And you always wanted to be in the city?"

"I guess," I shrug. "I do like more populated places. My ultimate dream is to live in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles," he says, sounding surprised. "I've been there a few times for work. It sure is different than here."

"It's so much cleaner, in the good parts of LA. They're also a lot more inviting out there. You already know I'm not trying to be an actress, but they are so welcoming to any kind of person."

"You make it sound like it's the only place for you." He looks at me.

"It's harder to make something of yourself here in the city. Everyone is against one another." I reply honestly.

"I know what you mean," he sighs. "Well, maybe you can tag along on my next trip out there."

"Really? Is that allowed?" I ask excitedly.

"I don't see why not," he blushes. "Of course, we'd have to keep that a secret around the office, but once we're there we wouldn't have to worry."

"That sounds nice," I smile and take another sip of wine.

"I know that probably seems like things are moving a little fast, but there's just something so different about you. It feels right," Harry says.

"I agree," I smirk.

The waiter interrupts the moment and places our food in front of us. Harry thanks him and gives him a nod. I was already impressed by the wine, but the food was absolutely delicious. I could easily say it's the best restaurant I've ever been to. I'm enjoying myself and I'm very happy to be having dinner with Harry finally, but I couldn't help but start thinking. 

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Is this ideal date or did you bring me here to impress me?" I give him a sly look.

"Both," he answers quickly, "but more of the latter."

"I thought as much," I laugh. "I want you to show me your idea of a good time though."

"Well, is Sunday open for you?"

"I think it might be," I say sarcastically.

He smiles innocently, "Ok, then I'll take you somewhere Sunday and I won't tell you where."

"Sounds perfect," I smile sweetly back at him.


	11. January 21, 1972

"Nice Cadillac," I say to Harry playfully as he picks me up down the street from the apartment. 

"I'm impressed. Not many girls would know a Cadillac when they see one," he smiles as he opens the passenger door for me.

"The hood has a very particular shape, and I actually have one of my own," I give him a devious look as I get into the car.

As he gets back in the driver's seat, he asks, "What did you do before working at SC&P?"

"I graduated high school," I say honestly. 

"How does a secretary afford a Cadillac? Excuse me if I'm being blunt; I'm just curious."

"It was actually a gift from my stepfather. He's well-to-do and figured I'd need it to get to work every morning here in the city. I promise I'm not like those other snobby, rich girls from prominent families. I always tried to keep it a secret when I was in grade school. I just wanted to be like everyone else. I never asked my parents for anything. I was more than willing to take public transportation."

"I didn't mean to imply anything else," he says with a manner of embarrassment.

"Oh, I know you didn't. Part of the reason I kept it a secret while in school was because some people used to make assumptions. I know you well enough to know that's not what you meant," I giggle.

He blushes. "Sometimes I talk before I think and people end up making assumptions about what they think I meant, so I understand too."

"So," I begin, "a busy ad-man has nothing to do on a Sunday?"

"I usually try to keep the weekends clear for myself. I'd go crazy if I didn't get _some_ down time. I don't consider myself an avid workaholic like the rest of them. I don't know how all the Partners do it, especially Don Draper."

My breath freezes in my chest as he says my father's name. Harry still doesn't even know my last name! How that happened, I'm not sure, but I want to keep it that way at least for now. I don't want Harry to think I'm using him to get anywhere in the company. I avert my attention to the road in front of us and the endless sea of cars as we try to leave the city. Luckily, Harry is too focused on driving to have noticed the brief, awkward shift in my demeanor.

 

"Any plans to go out to LA anytime soon?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

He looks over at me and smiles, "Not anytime soon, but that could change. They let me know on very short notice when I have to fly out. Any word on call-backs yet?"

"No, but it should be any day now." I tell him as we drive down a road that seems to be engulfed by trees. "Am I dressed appropriately for wherever it is you're taking me?"

"Yes, you're outfit is fine. Well, more than fine," he grows slightly quieter. "You look beautiful," he returns to normal conversation level.

"Thank you," I blush. "You always look handsome."

He looks at me with a smile and then quickly back at the road. I can tell he's trying his best to be forthright, but it makes him so nervous. I find it very charming. I settle into my seat and just enjoy the quiet atmosphere. I'm already beginning to understand why Harry is bringing me out here. He turns right, off the road surrounded by trees. There's a very small parking lot that he turns into and parks the car. Theres a gorgeous, white gazebo off to the left, overlooking a lake. Harry helps me out of the car and I'm already speechless.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here, Harry, and it's the perfect day to be outside." I say enthusiastically.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I took a pretty big risk on the plans for today," he says as he opens the trunk of his car and digs around for something. He pulls out a large folded cloth and drapes it over his arm, then he pulls out a picnic basket.

"You didn't," I laugh.

"What? Bad idea?" He closed the trunk and locks it up.

"Not at all! I just thought your idea of fun might be golfing or something like that. I'm pleasantly surprised at a picnic for your choice of a fun date. It's simple, but perfect."

"Well, I'm a simple guy. Now come on, we have a bit of a short walk ahead of us." He holds out his arm for me to lock mine with.

"You said I was dressed for the occasion, but I'm not so sure now."

"It'll be fine. It's a paved pathway until we get to the woods, where there's a little wooden bridge. You won't ruin your shoes. I promise." 

We start walking down the paved trail together. Sure enough, we come to the part where the trail begins to go through a forested area. The pavement turns to wooden planks over a running stream. I walk at a slower pace to take in the surroundings. I didn't know such a beautiful place existed in New York, not to mention my surprise at Harry electing to come here! I look at home with amazement in my eyes and he sees this, which makes him grin. We continue our leisurely stroll through the woods until we come out of the woods and back into the open on a paved trail. It leads to another lot that joined many other trails together. 

Harry guides me off to the left towards lake. We walk up the cement pathway that goes up over a small hill. When we reach the top of it, a bunch of docked boats comes into view. He takes me to the section of the dock furthest to the left and opens the little gate on the side of a pontoon boat and ushers me in. He takes my hand as I step onto the boat and he gets on after me, shutting the gate. He unfolds the cloth he brought and drapes it over the seating area. I take the basket from him and sit on the sectional. Harry starts up the boat and drives us pretty far out onto the lake, away from everyone else so we don't hear all the noises from other boats.

He joins me on the sectional and begins to take everything out of the basket. He hands me a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of coke. He pulls out a bag of Utz chips and I can't help but laugh. There's a whole stockpile of Utz in a spare room along with a bunch of other samples active accounts has given SC&P. I find it funny that he's not sick of them at this point. 

"How many years now have you been forced to eat Utz and you still choose to eat them?" I giggle.

"They're good chips!" He laughs.

We finish our lunch over a casual conversation. He tells me that he used to come out here as a kid with his dad to go fishing and he could never stay away too long, so he bought a boat and comes out here every so often. He asks me if there was any place like this for me when I was a kid. I tell him a shortened and more light-hearted version of how my father was always at work and my mother started to develop horrible anxiety and didn't really want to go anywhere. He looks slightly saddened and I feel guilty for ruining the mood.

"I didn't really mind," I tell him. "My mother had my little sister a few years after me, and we were always very close. We had a lot of fun together growing up." Harry grows quiet and I nervously begin placing the trash back in the empty basket for easy clean-up. We both sit quietly, looking out at the water. It really is peaceful. 

Harry places his hand over mine and gently holds it, slightly startling me. I turn my head back towards him and he has a strange look in his eyes that I can't quite read. "This is a very special place for me and I really wanted to share it with you. I'm glad you appreciate it as much as I do." I can tell he's almost immediately embarrassed for being so honest, which is endearing to me.

I lean towards him, which he notices right away and moves in closer too. His lips touch mine and for the first time I finally understand what everyone meant when they said 'You'll just know'. I lightly place my hand on his cheek and I can feel an arm of his loosely wrapping around my lower back. We part and look into each other's eyes. He's already blushing again. 

"You don't have to be so nervous with me, Harry," I reassure him. "There's nothing you can do or say that's going to ruin this."

"I don't think that's entirely true," he stands. "There are a lot of things I can do and say that would ruin this. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like dating a serial killer."

I laugh and roll my eyes, "Harry, you're not a serial killer. Don't take things so literally. You know what I meant."

"I know, I'm sorry." He says, looking hassled by his thoughts. "We've been out here a few hours. I'll take you back into the city. I don't want you to get too badly sunburnt."

-

Harry pulls the car up to the curb where he picked me up. I wait for him to say something, but he's been kind of gloomy and quiet the entire drive back. I've been telling myself that maybe he's just sad that our day together has ended. I look over at him and he looks at me like a child about to be scolded. 

"I really enjoyed today. Thank you. I hope we can go out there again some time," I smile.

"Sure," he nods and forces a smile back. 

I wait, hoping he'll say something else or kiss me goodbye. Nothing. I sigh with an obvious note of annoyance. I hope he picks up on that. I close the car door a little harder than I should've and start walking briskly down the street. I stop and turn around out of curiosity. Awkwardly, we make eye contact through his rear-view mirror. I don't know what to make of this. I turn back around and storm off down the street. 

I grumpily trudge past Jonesy. "Whoa, why the long face?!" He calls after me.

I hit the button to call the elevator and turn to him. "I just can't figure some people out here in the city. One minute they're fine and the next they're either sad or angry."

"Sure sounds like the city. Just know that it's their way of communicating and you'll have to learn how to decipher it. You'll know eventually." He says encouragingly and goes back to reading his newspaper. 

I step onto the elevator and head upstairs to my father's apartment. I unlock the door and throw my bag and keys on the table to the side of the door. I yank off my coat, drape it around a hanger and shove it in the closet. I kick my heels to the side and plop down on the couch next to Sally. I can see her looking at me through my peripherals, waiting for me to explain. I'm going to be more mature than Harry and tell her exactly what's on my mind.

"The date could've ended better," I say with an attitude.

"In what way?" She asks curiously as she turns the tv off.

"Well, we kissed for the first time and he immediately got all mopey. I mean, what's that about?!" I yell angrily.

Sally forces back a smile. "What do you mean he 'got all mopey'?" 

"I told him he could loosen up and he started going on about how if he says or does the wrong thing, he could ruin what we have. So then, the drive home was painfully awkward and silent! I'm sitting there in the passenger seat, waiting for him to say something or kiss me again, but he doesn't do anything! He just sits there and doesn't even look at me!"

"He sounds weird," Sally says.

"He _is_ weird, but he's also so kind, scared, and handsome! He's making me absolutely insane because I feel like every time something goes kind of right, he gets all weird and cold!" 

"Wait, what is he scared of?" Sally asks, trying to follow along with my tangent.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but that's at the root of all of this. I mean, I know he's scared of saying the wrong thing, but it feels bigger than that. He's not that weak of a person to let anything bother him." I think about it for a second, "Maybe I should ask Peggy. She's worked with him for a while. She and Stan seemed to hint at something with him anyway. Anyway, I have to drive you back to school soon. I'll make dinner and then we need to get going."


	12. January 30, 1972

I pick up a stack of folders on my desk and take them to Joan. She isn't in her office though, so I place the folders in the 'in' pile on her desk. I quietly close the door behind me and begin to walk back to my desk. I stop outside of Peggy's office as I hear her and Stan laugh. I hesitate, wondering if I should even condor opening this can of worms. I look around to make sure no one is watching me and I slowly approach the door as if it's going to swallow me. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Peggy calls out cheerfully. I open the door and walk in. Both Peggy and Stan look relieved that it's me. Peggy shuts the door behind me. "Long time, no see!"

"The beginning of this week was really busy for me. I wanted to ask you guys something though." They both can tell how nervous I am.

"What's eatin' ya?" Stan asks as he twists his chair towards me and shoves his pencil behind his ear.

"Well, when you both found out about Harry and I, I got this feeling that maybe you both knew something I didn't. You two obviously do because you've worked with him way longer, but it just left a bad taste in my mouth. He's been acting a little strange and I haven't seen him at all this week, so I was wondering if you two could shed some light on it."

"Stan!" Peggy scolds him. She looks back at me. "I told you it wasn't anything to worry about and to just have fun. I can tell you that there's nothing to worry about with Harry. He's a very nice guy. He can sometimes say the wrong thing at the wrong moment in front of the wrong person, but that's just called being human," Peggy looks down slightly, "but he does seem to be extra bad at that sometimes."

"I think what she's trying to say is that you should just let thing fall into place. This is your time to learn the ballgame." Stan adds.

"If you don't mind me asking, what has he been up to that you think is strange?" Peggy asks.

"Whenever I feel like we're really connecting, he gets aloof. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." I explain.

"I doubt it's you. He probably just has a lot on his mind and is working out how to deal with it all. Give him time and he might tell you what's wrong. Guys can be fickle like that." She says.

"It's true," Stan agrees with her.

"Don't sweat it too much. Also, I don't really know his schedule, but sometimes they call hime downstairs to the tv department. He can be down there a lot, so that's probably where he's hiding out. I suggest just going about your usual work day and let him come to you. He won't stay in that mood forever." Peggy advises me.

"We'll see," I say as I walk back out of her office. "That wasn't much help and now I feel like Harry, Peggy, and Stan are hiding something from me.

As I make my way back to my desk, I notice Pete sitting on the corner of my desk. He sees me walking down the hall towards him and he stands up straight. He smiles and motions me into his office. There's no telling what this is about, but at least he looks happy about it. He closes the door behind us and stands before me in front of his desk. I stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something, but he just continues to smile and stare.

"Is there something you needed, Mr.Campbell?" I ask.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I'm just taking in how unaware and calm you are before I tell you this." He says ominously.

"What?" I grow more and more confused.

"Normally, you're the one taking calls for me, but you weren't at your desk. So, I took a call for you." He says deviously. A knot forms in my throat. _Oh god._ I don't think there's anything I wouldn't want him to know, but I'm terrified at the information he could now have on me. "You're the new star of the Belle Jolie commercial!"

My eyes widen and I scream at the top of my lungs with excitement. I lunge towards Pete and hug him, nearly knocking him off balance, but he laughs and hugs me back. "Sorry," I say to him as I let go of him. "You have no idea how much I needed that pick-me-up! Well, what do I do now?! Did they say?!"

"Dress rehearsals are this Saturday. You'll do a few takes and hopefully have it all filmed and ready to be aired by Sunday. Of course, it won't actually air until the following week because it has to go through post-production."

"That seems like an awfully short time frame," I say.

"Commercials can run from thirty seconds to a few minutes. It's not a lot of film to edit. It'll be out before you know it and you'll have a hefty paycheck. Belle Jolie is one of our biggest accounts." Pete smiles proudly at me.

"I guess you're right. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go make a few appointments," I say excitedly. Pete waves me off and I excitedly sit at my desk. I pull out a card from my purse and make an appointment for Friday at the salon. I need to get my hair and nails done, along with a facial. I'm slightly disappointed that Sally can't go with me on Friday, but this weekend obviously won't work for me. And then I remember, I still haven't said anything to dad. He's going to kill me once he sees the commercial! Oh well, I'm an adult and I'm allowed to do what I want. I don't have time to think about him.

-

I try to get as much work done as possible so I won't get behind on Friday. Pete already scheduled for me to have the day off so that I can prepare. Then, in the midst of my thoughts full of excitement, I see Harry down the hallway. It's almost as if he knew my mind was too occupied by something other than him, so he had to come remind me of last Sunday. He approaches my desk, but I act as if I haven't noticed him.

"Hey, Charlotte," he looks around at the rest of the office. "Can I see you for a second in the break room?"

"I'm working, Harry."

"It's just for a second." He seems happy, which is confusing to me. 

Ugh, I can't resist. "Alright," I sigh, "but it really better be quick."

I follow him to the break room where we're alone. There are no doors, so it's not as private as it could be. "I'm sorry about how I acted on Sunday. I should've been a gentleman and helped you out of the car. I also should've kissed you goodbye," he gives me a playful look.

I cross my arms and bite my lip to force back a smile. "Apology accepted, but I really do have a lot of work to do."

"Wait," he touches my arm. "I wanted to see if you would want to get lunch on Friday."

"I can't. I won't even be at work on Friday."

"Ok, well, what about sometime this weekend?" He asks hopefully.

"All booked up," I tell him.

He sighs defeatedly, looks at the floor, and then back up at me. "Richard?" He asks disgustedly.

"What? No!" I answer just as disgustedly. "I got the part for Belle Jolie," I tell him. "It's all being done this weekend."

"Oh!" He looks incredibly relieved. "That's great! Congratulations!" He hugs me and it makes me slightly angry that I'm not even mad at him anymore. Gosh, that makes a lot of sense.

"Thank you, but I really do have to finish up a lot of work so I can have Friday to myself to prepare," I say.

"Fair enough."

I start to walk off, but I stop and turn to him again. "And hey," I begin, "there's only you and me in my opinion. Don't worry about anyone else." I wink and head back to my desk.


	13. February 14, 1972

Valentine's Day was never my favorite holiday, but this year I have a lot to look forward to. My Belle Jolie commercial is airing today! It was halted because the lipstick being advertised finished manufacturing a little later and hadn't arrived at stores yet, so Belle Jolie thought Valentine's Day would be a better release day anyway. That and I'm actually with someone this year. I know he wanted to keep things quiet around the office, so I don't care if he gets me anything.

However, as I'm walking to my desk I notice some new things sitting on my desk that I definitely didn't leave there yesterday. Peggy is leaning against my desk, her arms crossed, and a devious smirk on her face. I put my purse in my desk drawer and admire the rose sitting on my desk and a card. I drape my jacket over the back of my chair and then reach for the card.

"I'm surprised no one has caught you two. He's not exactly subtle," Peggy jeers. "What does the card say?"

I look up at her from the card. "You're very nosy, you know that?" 

"Yes, I do," she laughs.

"He wants to have dinner tonight," I answer happily.

"Ooh, did he say where?"

"He said it was a surprise, Peggy."

"Ok, ok! Well, today is the big unveiling of your commercial. Are you excited?" She asks.

"Yes, but also very nervous," I say honestly.

"Don't be! It's very exciting and Stan and I knew you'd get the part. You should get your check by the end of this week. I heard the ad is airing nationally for at least a month. Expect to earn quite a few pretty pennies," she smiles at me and begins to walk off. "Oh, and it should be coming on for the first time in about three hours. I'll keep the tv in the central room on so you can go in there and watch it when it's time."

"Ok, thanks, Peggy!" 

I try to get some work done, but I'm too excited. I have two hours to kill and then I'm on lunch break. Lunch should go by quickly anyway, so I just have to occupy myself for two hours at most. I consider going to talk to dad, but I never really talk to him at work and he'd suspect something's up. Peggy and Stan are probably swamped. Valentine's Day is a busy day for advertisement firms. Then I see Joan walking my way with the smirk that seems to be permanently plastered on her face.

"Today's a very big day for you, I hear. How is papa bear taking it?" She nods in the direction of my father's office.

"Um, I actually haven't told him. He's probably not going to like it."

Her eyes widen, "That'll probably work out for you no problem. Well, I wanted to tell you congratulations and Happy Valentine's Day, by the way. I see you have a special someone." She glances down at the rose and then back up at me.

"Yes, I do," I smile.

"Good for you," her smirk grows and she saunters off. 

-

I look down at my watch. Ten minutes until my commercial airs! I throw away my trash from lunch and stand up from my desk, about to walk to the central room. A loud, muffled masculine voice startles me from down the hall. I stop beside my desk and stare along with everyone else down the hall. Pete and Ken Cosgrove come out of their offices and look down the hall. It's coming from Harry's office.

"What is Crane doing?! I can't focus in these conditions!" Pete yells down to Ken.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. I think Clara's in there. He sounds angry." 

Just then, Harry's office door opens and Clara steps out frantically. She drops folders all over the floor and tries to pick them up quickly. Everyone watches as it looks like she's about to become unhinged. Harry steps out of the office and his face looks beet red. "Clara, those aren't even my accounts! I don't know how you even got a hold of those! How many more days does this have to happen before you get it right?!"

"I'm sorry!" She says shakily. 

"I bet you are! How many days have you worked here and you haven't brought the right account folders to me one single day!"

Joan steps out from her office with her eyes wide with fury. "What is going on out here?!" 

Clara stand nervously between Joan and Harry. "She can't do her job! She has never brought me folders for my own accounts! Not one! She brings me several stacks everyday and I have no idea where she gets them because not a single one is ever mine!"

"Well do you have to yell at her for the entire office to hear, Harry?!" She outstretches her arms to emphasize her point. "I swear, you men handle your problems like children." Joan looks to her right down the hall and then to the left. She and I make eye contact first. "Charlotte, switch desks with Clara." I'm frozen in place. This must be the best day of my life! I grab my bag, coat, and a few things of mine off the desk and carry them over to the desk outside of Harry's office.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't want to have to teach her how to do things correctly! I was perfectly fine working with Charlotte and you're going to switch her?!" Pete interjects

"Joan, I didn't mean you had to switch her," Harry says.

"Joan!" Pete tries to get her attention.

"Oh no! If it's such a problem for you everyday, then you're getting a new girl. And Pete, you can zip it!" Joan goes back in her office and slams the door.

"Is it going to be a problem with me working your desk?" I ask, confused at what he said to Joan last.

"No, not at all. You know I'd love to have you closer," he smiles nervously.

"Well, I'll be here if you need anything," I smile sweetly at him. He smiles back and goes inside his office, shutting the door. 

I put all my things in their place at my new desk and then go to hunt down the accounts that actually belong to Harry. I step into the other door to Joan's office that's almost always open and sift through the filing cabinets. I pull every single account of Harry's because he's probably behind if Clara really hasn't ever brought the right ones. I turn the knob to his door and Harry stands nervously.

"Charlotte, you need to knock," he says awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to remember next time." I close the door behind me and set down the folders on his desk, and he looks as though he's sweating. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Uh, yeah," he nods and wipes his forehead. "I'm just fine."

"Ok, well, I'm going to go watch my commercial in the central room," I smile at him and turn to leave. 

As I turn, I notice a wooden console table up against the wall across from his desk. Several pictures adorn the table. In the first one, Harry is dressed in a tuxedo and holding hands with a blonde woman in a wedding gown. They're smiling and it looks like they're exchanging rings. "Charlotte," I hear Harry say my name softly behind me, but I ignore him. I look at another picture. Three children, a girl and two boys, are tackling Harry on the ground and they're all laughing. "Charlotte, I can explain." 

I turn around and look at him. "Are you married?" I ask eerily quiet.

"Technically," he takes a deep breath in, "yes."

I purse my lips in anger. I grab the folders off of his desk and throw them as hard as I can across the room. "That's why you can be so distant sometimes! Is it because you feel bad, Harry?!" 

"Charlotte, listen," He walks around his desk and tries to comfort me.

"Don't you dare touch me! I've heard enough! I should've known this was too good to be true and I should've known the minute you said we had to be careful around the office! I'm so stupid!" I can feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Can you please stop yelling?" 

"Why?! You don't want everyone to know?! It's a little too late for that! You're the worst human being I've ever met!" I put my hand on the doorknob and take a deep breath in, trying to compose myself. I open the door and walk out. Harry walks out after me, still calling my name. Dad is storming towards me. His fists and jaw are clenched. 

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?!" Dad says through gritted teeth. 

"Like what?" I say sarcastically and clearly not in the mood.

"Oh, I don't know," he says sarcastically. "Maybe that you were in an advertisement without my knowledge!"

"Why is it such a problem?!" I yell back at him and Harry looks like he's about to pass out.

"Because you haven't been here long enough to go testing the waters in other departments! I know very well how guys are in the showbiz industry!"

"Don," Harry quietly tries to shift the focus on him.

"What Crane?!" He roars.

"Do you have to yell at her in front of everyone? I don't know exactly what's going on here but at least do it in private. It seems like a private matter." Harry says in an annoyed tone, which is directed at me. I know what he thinks. He thinks I have something going on with Dad.

"I can yell at my daughter wherever I damn well please, Harry!" My father says without breaking eye contact with me.

"Wait. Daughter?" Harry finally learns my truth. I guess I'm no better if we both were hiding things. 

I turn around and look at Harry. "Happy? I guess we're both guilty. I'm Charlotte Draper, Don Draper's daughter! Yes, I'm the head honcho's daughter!" I yell and I know by now the entire office is watching. I can't hold back the tears anymore. Tears stream down my face and Harry actually looks at me with sadness. I was expecting anger, but even after the fact he still surprises me.

"Don't make an ass of yourself," Dad says and places his hands on his hips.

"You've already done that for the both of us, dad," I say quietly as I grab my bag and coat. "I'm going home for the day. Save it for then to unload the rest."

I already know that probably really pissed him off, but I'm really not in the mood for more. I'm even more bummed that I missed my commercial. I head to the elevator by myself. Dad walks behind me to go back into his office, and he slams the door. As I turn around and stand in the elevator, I can still see Harry standing there and staring at me as the doors close. How could I be so naïve? I should've known that it would turn out like this for me. After all, it's Valentine's Day.

-

Luckily, Jonesy wasn't out front so I didn't have to explain the mascara running down my face. As soon as I walk in the front door, I just drop everything on the floor in front of the coat closet. I go to take a hot bath and relax, but I realize that just gives me more time to think. Needles to say, that was short-lived. I get dressed and go back out to the main room. I grab a spoon and a carton of ice cream from the fridge and park myself in front of the tv.

As if the universe was playing some cruel joke on me, the beginning of my commercial plays. I scoop a large helping of chocolate ice cream in my mouth as I watch the entire thing. "At least one thing turned out really good today," I say to myself as the commercial finishes. No matter how proud of it I am, it doesn't alleviate anything from earlier.

A few hours later, dad walks in the door. I had fallen asleep until he decided to slam the door closed. I guess he decided to go home early today so he could yell at me. I poke my head up from the couch and he makes eye contact with me. Even as an adult, it's still scary to see your father approaching when he's angry, but eerily calm. He places his hat on the table beside the door and opens the coat closet, pushing all my things out of the way. He hangs his coat up and then mine.

I lay back down on the couch and hear his footsteps approaching. I'm dying inside. He sits on the adjacent part of the sectional sofa from me and unbuttons his suit jacket. He cross his leg over his knee like he's sitting in his office having a business meeting. He doesn't say anything, which bothers me. He probably meant for that to happen. I sit up and look at him, puffy red eyes and all.

He smiles at me, which pisses me off. "You remind me of your mother and myself right now," he says. I give him an odd look. "You're strong, determined, and self-assured. I thought about it and I realized that I guess it's just something you felt like you had to do. I mean, look at the women you were brought up around. Your mother was a model and Megan wanted to be an actress. Also, I don't know who would get in a yelling match with their father in front of the entire office and give it right back other than a child of mine. "

"You can't be mad when I tell you the real reason I did the commercial."

He exhales through his nose loudly. "Ok."

"Stan drew me on the concept board for the commercial and then Peggy convinced me to answer the casting call. I wasn't going to do it at first, but I didn't see a reason why I shouldn't."

"Of course," he sighs. "Peggy is always trying to go the extra mile with everything."

"And I think I have to tell you about something else." I say defeatedly.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Ok, what?" He prepares for whatever I'm about to say.

"I've been seeing someone," I tell him.

"I figured. You dress a little too nicely for friends whenever you go out." He says honestly.

"Someone from the office," I say quickly in hopes he won't hear it and it'll all be fine.

"Who?!" He says aggressively.

"Dad! If you act like that all the time I'm not going to tell you!"

"You're an adult, Charlotte. You shouldn't be threatening your father with information about your personal life. You can talk to me as a peer." He tells me.

"It's Harry," I blurt out. He gives me a look that says 'you should know better'. "Look, I know. I know! I thought he was a really nice guy and that he was different from the others. I didn't find out he was married until today. Not to mention, he has kids. I had no idea." I groan and rub my forehead.

"I can't say much here because it'd be hypocritical," he raises his eyebrows, "but I want you to know that this kind of thing happens a lot around the office. So, don't beat yourself up about it too much. Think of it like being inducted into the club officially." He laughs.

"Dad! I feel awful about it! It's bad enough being cheated on, but to be 'the other woman' and not know it is so much worse!" 

"Ok, look. We're all adults here, so I'm going to be honest with you. This definitely isn't my place, but I feel like you need to hear it. Harry and Jennifer-"

"Oh god," I cut him off and put my hands over my ears. "Now I know her name is Jennifer! It just makes her more real now that she has a name!"

He rolls his eyes at my immaturity. "Harry and Jennifer have been on the rocks for years. I'll leave it at that."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I don't want to be the final straw for their marriage and I don't want a married man!" 

"Well, you certainly have a lot of thinking to do and work will probably be awkward when you decide to return. I'm assuming you're taking a few days off." He says.

"Yeah, at least the rest of the week," I tell him.

"You're lucky the 'head honcho' is your dad and allows you to do that so easily," he laughs. "Anyway, congratulations on the commercial. It really is one of the best one's we've produced in a while. And seriously, don't beat yourself up. It's not fair to do that to yourself when you had no idea what you were getting into." He gets up and walks off into his bedroom. He pokes his head back in the room. "By the way, he's a bit older than you, isn't he?"

"Yes, dad."

"And you're his secretary now all of a sudden?"

I shrug, "He was having problems with his old one and Joan switched us. He didn't even want me working his desk and now I know why."

"Do you want me to ask Joan to switch you again? That's going to be awkward come Monday morning." He asks.

"No, I think that'd be cowardly." I reply.

"I think it'd be understandable," he says matter-of-factly. 

"I just want to show him that this whole situation isn't going to break me and I want him to feel the awkwardness when I call him Mr.Crane or sir and treat him like anyone else."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He questions.

"No, but what's the fun in those?" I smile.

"Spoken like your mother's daughter," he chuckles and disappears into his room.


	14. February 16, 1972

I turn into the parking lot of Sally's school and I can see her across the courtyard. She starts walking towards the car and looks behind her. There's a group of girls huddled off to the side that seem to be saying something to Sally. I watch attentively as my little sister slowly approaches the group. One of the girls in the group, unaware that anyone is watching, grabs Sally's hair and another one pushes her. I'm already out of the car when Sally is about to hit the ground.

"Hey!" I yell across the courtyard. Every girl's head quickly turns to me as I quickly go to my sister. I help her up, "Are you ok?" She nods. I turn to the group of girls, who are only a few years younger than me. "Don't you think this is a little childish at your age? Your parents are paying for you to have a private education here and probably expect much more of your behavior. I'm going to assume all of you are the ones that have been tormenting my sister while she's attended school here. No one likes a bully and it doesn't make you any cooler or fit in better. You all are young women. You're about to go to college or enter the working force. This is ridiculous. You can't do these sorts of things at those institutions."

Sally stands off to the side and grumbles. "Charlotte, can we just go?"

"In a minute, Sally," I tell her. The girls just stare at me, flabbergasted. "I know from personal experience that it's much harder than you think out there. Picking on people and singling them out is not going to help you get anywhere but the bottom. You're supposed to help people and support each other."

"Charlotte," Sally groans. I know I'm embarrassing her at this point.

I cross my arms and soften my tone. "It's hard out there, especially for young girls. You need to be smart and work together to get ahead. We don't need anymore bullies out in the world." I put my arm around my sister and walk. her to the car.

"You didn't have to do that." Sally says.

"Yes, I did. You weren't sticking up for yourself. It's not your fault though, you know. I watched the entire thing and it seems that they lure you in with the illusion of them being kind and then they just continue to pick on you. I'm glad I was here though. You don't need another fight on your record and with that group of girls it could've gotten bad." I say to her as we get in the car. I start it up and look at her to make sure she's settled and ready to go into the city.

"Whoa," she says as she looks at me. "You look like shit," she laughs.

"Sally!" I scold her, but I can't help but laugh too. 

"Wait, have you been crying, Charlotte? Your eyes are red." She notices.

I back out of the parking lot and start driving towards the apartment. "Yes," I sigh.

"Is everything ok? Oh no, is it mom?"

"No, calm down. Mom is ok." I assure her. "It's Harry, the guy I've been seeing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you two break up?" She asks timidly.

"You could say that."

"Is it a dramatic story?" She wonders.

I nod, "You could say that too."

"Want to tell me?"

I pause for a second, thinking of all the details. "To put it simply, he's married with children."

"What?!" Sally exclaims. "Did you know?"

"No! I never would have gone out with him if I had known!" 

"Well, I know you've been crying, but how are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm very angry and I do want answers, but it's just done. That's for the best. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I found out because he was having trouble with his secretary, so I got switched to his desk. So, he's basically my boss now and on Monday I have to act like everything is normal." I tell her.

"That's rough. Can't you ask to work at someone else's desk?" 

"Yes, Dad even suggested that, but I think that looks cowardly. I told dad that I want to continue being his secretary sort of as punishment for him."

"So you told dad about him? A lot has happened since last weekend." She notes.

"I felt like I had to! Right after I found out about Harry, Dad came to berate me about a commercial I was on without his knowledge. I forgot to tell you about that too, but anyway I felt like I needed to explain my behavior towards him when he confronted me about the commercial."

"Well, I hope it resolves itself. I know you were really starting to like him." Sally says hopefully.

"I can't exactly work it out with him, Sally. He's married and a father. I'd like closure, but I don't think I'm going to get it. The fact that we work together just complicates things in so many ways." I explain. "I never thought I'd understand, but I truly feel for dad and Megan when they were seeing each other. Things are a little different now, but I can't imagine going through this in the sixties."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course," I reply.

"Do you think you can continue being his secretary and not have feelings for him?"

Her question catches me completely off guard. I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, I'm angry at him, but I do still find him attractive. "Well, hopefully the pictures of his wife and children in his office will give me a reality check every time I ask him if he wants coffee." 

-

"Hi, girls," Dad says as he places the newspaper down that he was reading and stands to greet us.

"Hey, dad," Sally says as she places her backpack down next to the door.

"Did you have a good week at school?" He asks her.

"It was same-old, same-old. Midterms went pretty well, I think." She says.

The phone begins to ring. "That's good to hear!" He says enthusiastically. "Charlotte, I think that's for you," he says, referring to the phone. 

I quickly put my coat up and grab the phone off the wall. "Hello? Draper residence," I say cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie! It's mom," she says happily.

"Hi, mom! How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been lately. Thank you for asking," she answers.

"I've been meaning to call you. I've just had an eventful week." I say awkwardly.

"I know. Your father told me. That's one of the reasons I'm calling." She says seriously.

"Oh," I say with slight panic in my voice.

She senses it. "It's ok, Charlie. I first want to say that Henry and I saw your commercial and we're very proud. You look absolutely beautiful. Bobby wanted me to tell you that he thinks it's really cool that you did that and Gene thinks his sister is a movie star." She giggles at their boyish antics.

"Thank you, mom. It was a very spur-of-the-moment decision to decide to try out, but I'm glad I did it." I say sincerely.

"I'm glad you decided to do it too. One of my hopes for you when you moved to the city is that you'd get to experience more of life than you could here. Now," she hesitates, "that brings me to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't think I like where this is going," I say nervously. "Can you hold on one minute?"

"Yes, but you're not avoiding me forever," she tells me sternly.

"I know, mom, I'm just going to switch to the phone in my room." I place the phone down on the counter and motion to dad to hang it up once I'm in my room. I close the door after me and pick up the phone. "I'm here."

"So," she starts,"your dad told me that you were seeing someone and it didn't work out."

"That was an understatement," I scoff.

"I know, but I'm trying to be kind. I want to remind you that I was a young girl once too. I got attention from men and I can tell you a few things about relationships not working out." She says in a motherly tone.

"Mom, I know. I just have a lot of guilt about it and I don't quite know how to process it. I feel like I should do something to rectify it, but there's nothing for me to do. He didn't even know that Don Draper is my father, so I'm not innocent either. He probably doesn't feel good about dating his boss's daughter."

"He's a man. He probably loves knowing now that he was with his boss's daughter. I wanted to tell you that I've met Harry before. He was always very nice, maybe a little awkward sometimes, but overall very nice."

I laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"I also wanted to tell you that I don't see this being in his character. If I was in your shoes, I'd wonder if I was the only one he did this to and I would say that it doesn't seem like a thing he'd do. I think he does really care about you, but the situation is unfortunate. You probably don't want to hear this, but if he asks you to hear him out I think you should give him a chance. I've only met his wife a few times. She usually didn't attend office parties with him like I did with your father, but the few times I did meet her she seemed like a very sad, distant woman. I wouldn't be surprised if their marriage doesn't last, but don't blame yourself if it doesn't."

"I don't know if that really makes me feel better," I say saddened.

"Nothing probably will because it's an exceptional circumstance, honey. Just know that this is a learning experience. Use this to grow instead of letting it fester. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Has he tried contacting you since?" She wonders.

"No, but why would he? He can't exactly call me from home and he probably doesn't feel comfortable calling dad's apartment. I don't think he even realizes I live with dad."

"Well, just give it time. At some point I see him trying to explain himself and I think you should listen to him." She says.

"I'll have to think about that."

"Please do. I have to go fix dinner for Gene. I love you and I hope next week goes better for you."

"I love you too, mom, and I hope so too. Give Henry, Bobby, and Gene a hug for me, dad, and Sally."

"Will do. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye," I say slightly depressed. I hang up the phone and sit dejectedly on the side of my bed.

I think I feel slightly worse, but that's just because mom did her job by covering all the bases. I feel even worse about indirectly hurting Jennifer if she is how mom describes her. I don't even know if Harry told her about what he did, but I'm assuming he didn't considering how quiet he was keeping me. I also haven't given it much thought about him having done this before. He just seems like such a sweet person that I might just agree with mom's theory.Then, it just makes me angry that I haven't heard from him. I understand why he wouldn't reach out and I know it's just my feelings for him talking. 

I don't have anymore time to think about this, this weekend. I'm going to end up driving myself crazy. My sister is here and I intend to make it a fun weekend for her. I have a lot to deal with next week and I need to be at my best for it. So, I will put this aside and I'm going to take Sally out shopping. She needs new school clothes anyway, but I'm going to treat her and myself to a shopping spree. We both need it after the week we've had.


	15. February 19, 1972

Pete's at work earlier than usual. He gives my a look from across the hall and makes his way over to my new desk. His knuckles are white, gripping his cup of coffee tightly. I set my purse in one of the desk drawers and lay my coat over my chair, as usual. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr.Campbell?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, piss off Crane so you get switched back to me," he grumbles.

I giggle, "I'm not going to do that, but believe me when I say I rather be working for you."

"You know, Clara brought me my coffee today. Here," he holds out the cup for me to take, "why don't you take a sip?"

I take the cup from him reluctantly. The cup isn't even warm. I smell it before I taste it, but I don't note anything unusual about it. I slowly take a sip and notice the coffee is already cold. I swallow it and a bizarre aftertaste immediately plagues my tastebuds. "Oh my god," I say covering my mouth. "How did she make it?"

"I'm too scare to ask," he says sarcastically.

"Alright, well, I'll have her shadow me properly today since I don't have anywhere to be." I reassure him. 

"Oh, and what was all the commotion last week? I thought for sure you were fired after you didn't show up for the end of the week."

I look around to make sure everyone else is working, then I whisper, "You already know about the whole commercial thing and how I didn't tell my father. You may also have figured out that Mr.Crane and I were seeing each other, but he neglected to inform me he is married."

A sly smirk crosses his lips. "I knew it. Oh," he says quietly, "speaking of the devil."

I stand and walk around to the other side of my desk. Harry and I make eye contact as he approaches his office. I reach for his coat he has draped over his arm and his hat in his other hand. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Mr.Crane?" I ask respectfully. He looks at Pete awkwardly, who is still grinning deviously. I put Harry's hat and coat on the rack behind my desk.

"Um, Pete, don't you have some new accounts that need your undivided attention?" Harry says sheepishly.

"They can wait," he says, wanting to witness a train wreck.

"Mr.Campbell, could you please go tell Clara that I will come get her shortly to shadow me?" I squint at him.

"Fine, fine," he rolls his eyes and leaves the cup of disgusting coffee on my desk.

"Coffee?" I ask Harry again.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Harry asks quietly.

"I only have time for business, so if it isn't asking me to get your account files or picking something up from a different department I don't have time for it." I tell him plainly.

"Look, I know what I did was the absolute worst thing, but I really need you to listen-"

I cut him off, "Don't waste anymore of my time, Mr.Crane. I'm trying to work." I go to turn around and he grabs my wrist.

I turn back to him and he looks me deeply in the eyes. "Charlotte, please."

"Can it wait for lunchtime? I have to fix the mess of a girl you had dumped on Mr.Campbell."

"Yes. Do you want to go to the diner?" 

"No. Things aren't like that anymore," I say coldly.I walk over to Clara. "Hello, Clara, I'm going to show you the ropes properly today. I'm sorry I neglected to do this when you first started, but I had some very important business to attend to."

"Are you talking about that lipstick commercial?" She asks with joy in her eyes. "I saw it last week; you were great!"

"Thank you," I say humbly. "Now, the first thing I'm going to show you today is how to make Mr.Campbell some coffee."

-

Dad picked up sandwiches for us for lunch this morning. I go to get mine from the refrigerator in the break room. Luckily, it's still there. Then, I go to a storage room down the hall and pick out the flavor of Utz that sounds best and take my lunch back to my desk. As soon as I begin to unwrap my sandwich, Harry opens the door to his office and gives me a saddened look. I was hoping he forgot. I grab my sandwich and the chips and walk past him into his office. 

He closes the door behind us and pulls up the sad chair in the corner to his desk so we can sit and talk. I sit down and put my food on the corner of his desk. He sits across from me and I can tell he's trying to find the right words. I begin eating my lunch. Just because he wants to have a serious talk doesn't mean I'm going to waste my lunch period. He gives me an awkward smile and then looks down at his hands in his lap.

"No matter what explanation I give you, you deserve a better one and it won't take back what happened," he starts. I just continue eating and looking at him with a blank expression. "I need to confess something to you." He gets up and stands in front of the pictures that gave it away. He grabs them off the table and sits back down across from me. He holds up the one with him and his children. "This was taken a few years ago. They were younger and didn't understand the world like they do now. They still have a lot left to learn, but they understand what it's like to live with a different family dynamic." He puts that picture down and holds up the one of him on his wedding. A lump forms in my throat when I look at it. "This was taken many years before the other one."

He doesn't say anything else. He just looks at the picture, deep in thought. He laughs slightly in a mocking way. I ball up the paper my sandwich was wrapped in and squeeze it in my hand to relieve some of the anxiety Harry is causing me. He stands with the picture of him and Jennifer in his hand. He gives it one last glance and then hurls it as hard as he can at the wall to my left and his right. I flinch and can hear the glass of the picture frame shattering. 

From next door, Ken Cosgrove yells, "What the hell are you doing in there, Harry?!"

"Don't worry about it!" Harry yells back.

I look at him, obviously frightened. He fixes the hair that came out of place when he threw the picture and straightens his tie. "I hope you understand," he says blankly.

"The more time I spend with you, the more I don't think I'll ever understand," I say quietly.

He takes the picture of his kids in his hands again and slams it upright on the desk in front of me so that I can see it. "They're why I'm still with her," he points to the picture on the ground. He tosses the in tact picture on his desk. "Our marriage fell apart a long time ago. The kids know, but Jen and I wanted them to grow up with a mother and father in the same house." He admits.

I can feel anger building in my chest. I can't listen to anymore of his bullshit. I stand in front of him. "You're not doing those kids any favors by confusing them. Take it from someone who knows. I knew well before my parents did that their marriage was falling apart, and it did more harm than good."

"What do you suggest I do?! I've made it this far and put so much work into it!" He yells at me.

"I don't care what you do because it isn't my problem! I'm speaking from experience that I'd rather my parents divorce and be happy than to live in the same house and be miserable!" I yell back. I realize that I've worked here for about two months and I've gotten into three yelling matches so far.

"So is that it then?!" He shrugs. "You suggest I get a divorce?!"

"I don't care what you do, Harry! Whatever helps you sleep at night is what you should do, and if that's living a lie then so be it! Just leave me out of your plan to make everyone around you miserable!" I can tell that really hit him. He lunges at me and I try to back away from him, but he grabs me by my arms. I push at his chest, trying to make him let go. "What do you want from me?!" I yell at him as I squirm.

"I don't want anything from you," he says quietly through gritted teeth. He quickly moves his hands down to my waist and hoists me up onto his desk. Folders and paper are knocked to the floor. "It's _you_ I want," he says as he cups the back of my head with his hand and plants a firm kiss on my lips. There's that electric feeling again. His other hand finds the top button on my blouse and I gather up the extra fabric of his shirt in my hands.

Suddenly, I come back to reality. I gently push him back. "Not here, Harry," I say defeatedly.

"What's wrong?" He tries to catch his breath.

I button the top button on my blouse again. "I thought it would be easy to move on after you hurt me so badly. Maybe I should get transferred to a different desk. I thought you learned your lesson, Harry."

He goes to his side of his desk and starts rifling through the drawers. I slide off his desk and pick up all the things we knocked over. Finally, he finds whatever he was looking for. He holds up a closed yellow folder. "I've had these for years," he tells me. 

I shake my head, "I don't want to be the reason you finally do something with them."

"You're not. Like I said, I've had them for years. However, you are the reason I want to be happy again." He smiles.

"I really feel you should think this over. Am I just a distraction for you so that you don't have to work at your marriage anymore or do you really want to leave her? This is serious, Harry. Divorces are nasty processes and it's going to be even more complicated since you have children." I say with guilt.

"I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you that I've been thinking this over for years. I'll take care of it."

"Can you at least answer one question for me honestly?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies.

"How many other girlfriends have you had while you've been married?" 

He gives me an odd look. "None," he answers quickly. "Why are you asking?"

I plop back into the chair across from him dejectedly. "Because if you're finally ending your marriage, then you've done this before."

"Says who? Not everything is how you assume it is because of past experience, you know. I promise you I've never done this before, Charlotte."

"I don't know why, but I believe you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you Don Draper is my father." I say to him as I leave his office. I immediately book it to Peggy's office. I don't even bother knocking this time. I just head right in and close the door behind me, putting my back up against it. 

Stan and Peggy look at me and their faces practically go white. "Look," Stan starts, "I told you to go in his office two months ago."

"I know, but we're very much beyond that now. I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown." I sit down on the couch and Peggy pours me some whiskey from the bar cart in her office. She hands it to me and I knock it back.

"Whoa!" Peggy exclaims. "What's going on?"

"He's divorcing his wife," I say anxiously.

"That's good! Then you won't have to worry about sneaking around," Stan jokes. Peggy hits him lightly on the arm.

"It's ok, Charlotte," Peggy begins, "I think this is a good thing. I've never seen Harry arrive to work so happy since you've started working here. He used to come here, go into his office, and stay there all day. Now he wanders around and talks to everyone. You're good for him. As weird as it may sound, I think he's good for you too. He's a very genuine, honest guy. Just see where things go. He's an adult and he's capable of making decisions like this. You're making it about you when it's not."

"That's the tough version of exactly what I needed to hear, I think."

"Glad I could help," Peggy smiles.

I smile back and put my empty glass on the table in front of us. I stand and leave her office, not quite feeling right. They don't understand. Yes, it's nice that Harry and I can finally be together, but I know what the aftermath of a divorce is like, especially for kids. As I walk back down the hall, I look over at my desk. I'm not ready to sit back down at it and pretend everything is fine. I still need to talk. I need to talk to someone that gets it.

I continue my walk down the hall confidently. I stop in front of Dawn's desk and she looks up at me. "Hi there, Charlotte! I wish we saw each other more during the work day."

"I know. Work can get so hectic," I tell her. Personal drama makes work more hectic here. "Is he free?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She hits a button on her phone to speak to my father over the intercom. "Mr.Draper, Ms.Draper is here to see you." She smiles at me as she says this.

"Send her on in," I hear my father's voice say curiously.

I enter his office, and as force of habit, close the door behind me. My father is sitting on the couch in his office with one leg crossed over the other at his ankle. He has a notepad resting on his leg and a tumbler of whiskey in one hand. He smiles at me as I walk over and sit on the couch next to him. He looks comfortable, which already makes me feel guilty for what I'm about to bring up. 

"What brings you to my office?" He wonders. "I hardly hear from you during the day, which is a good thing."

"I wanted to talk to you about something personal. We can wait until we're at home if you prefer, but it's weighing heavily on my mind."

He leans forward and puts his drink on the coffee table. "I could tell when you walked in here that something was bothering you. Do you want me to have you switched to another desk?"

I laugh uncomfortably, "And you seem to already know who it pertains to. No, I don't want to be transferred. I think things might be working out, but I feel extremely guilty."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "Please keep this between me and you."

"Fine, you have my word. What is it?" His fatherly tone comes out.

"Harry wants to move ahead with divorcing his wife," I tell him nervously.

"People get divorces everyday. They're common," he says matter-of-factly. "Take me for instance, I've had two."

"I know, but it's my fault." I groan. "If I had never met him, he wouldn't be doing this."

"You don't know that," he says condescendingly. "He could have gone through with a divorce even if you never started working here. Listen to me, Charlotte, happy people never even entertain a divorce. People always think you should feel sorry for someone going through a divorce, but would you pity someone for getting surgery to improve their quality of life?"

"I never thought of it that way. He has kids though. I don't want them to think poorly of him for leaving their mother." 

He giggles, "Kids are going to think poorly of their parents regardless. That's just life. I never thought I'd be giving you advice like this, but things are going your way. Let them. I'd keep things quiet until things are final, but after that what have you got to worry about? You overthink things too much. This is a blessing for him, trust me. We all wondered if he'd jump out the window right out there," he points towards his office door. 

"Thanks, I guess," I reply to his odd advice and statements.

"You're welcome, but this doesn't mean I approve of your relationship with him. He's going to have to earn that just like any other guy." He calls after me as I leave his office. I just roll my eyes.


	16. February 22, 1972

I take my coat from the back of my chair and put it on, preparing to leave for the day. Usually, we wait for our bosses to leave, but Harry hasn't come out of his office for hours. Dawn and my father and Clara and Pete have all already left. I knock on Harry's door, but no answer. I turn the knob slowly and peer around the empty office. "Harry?" I call out. His hand sticks up from the other side of the desk.

"Over here," he says tiredly.

I walk around to the other side of his desk and see him sitting on the floor. His back is up against the desk and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey lays at his side. I can tell he's spilled some on himself. "Are you alright? When did happy hour start?" I ask as I help him up.

"More like happy _hours_ ," he corrects. "and I think it started shortly after lunch."

"You've gotten it all over your shirt. You reek of whiskey, Harry," I grimace as he stumbles to his feet and clutches to my arms like a toddler to its mother. "What is the reason behind all of this?"

"Jennifer c-called," he stutters over a hiccup.

"And?" I antagonize him, thinking that's a dumb and simple reason.

"She told me not to come home," he says blankly.

"Well," I sigh, "what did you expect after you served her papers?"

"I know, I know," he exhales audibly as he falls back into his chair. 

Silence falls over the room. "I'm going to head out for the day if you don't need anything else," I tell him.

He purses his lips and holds my hand. "Just you," he says quietly.

"You're drunk, Harry. Just find somewhere to lay down, go to sleep, and sober up. I'll bring you listings for apartments in the city tomorrow. Ok?" I say gently.

"Ok. Goodnight, Charlotte."

"Goodnight, Harry," I smile at him and then go to leave the office.

-

"You're home late," Dad puts me on the spot as I walk in the door. He shuts the tv off and gives me his full attention. "I was going to give it five more minutes and then call again."

"You know the drill: us girls usually wait on the bosses to leave. Harry never left, so I went in to check on him. He's having to bunk at SC&P for the time being and he's not a happy camper about it." I explain to my father.

"I've definitely been there before," he raises his eyebrows at the memory of waking up with all sorts of pains from spending the night on the couch in his office. "Well, I went ahead and got take-out. I didn't know when you'd be home or if you'd feel like fixing yourself something when you finally got here." He tells me. 

We walk to the dinner table after I've put my coat and bag away. Chinese take-out lines just about every inch of the table. My eyes must have widened because he chuckles as we take a seat. We both load up our plates. Dinner is fairly quiet as we stuff our faces, which forces me deep into thought.

My job is becoming increasingly difficult for the wrong reasons. I'd welcome any other challenge to test my competency except a personal one. That was already hard enough to adjust to knowing my father is right across the hall and can come badger me whenever he wants. Luckily, we've both managed to create healthy boundaries while at work. However, I feel like I've unintentionally created a whole new set of personal problems. 

I like Harry much more than I should. It was hard enough sneaking around at first when I was just trying to keep it a secret that I was with one of my father's peers. Now, I just feel like all those women I grew up hating because I believed they tore my parents apart. I constantly imagine Jennifer getting all three kids up for school or ready to go somewhere all by herself while her soon-to-be ex husband blushes and smiles at me every time I walk into his office to give him coffee or a stack of papers.

Sally and I used to make fun of those kinds of women that fell for the wrong person at the wrong time. We only just admitted to each other it was because of our anger at our father for repeatedly choosing those women over our mother. But then I realized it wasn't those women. It was solely our father's choice. Sally and I overheard all the gossip around the office when we visited him at work. This kind of thing always happens around the office and Megan even warned me about the drama working at SC&P can cause.

I was so sure I had a good head on my shoulders and that I had enough wits about me to avoid any unnecessary workplace drama, but I was so wrong. I know now that it isn't my fault, but deep down I still harbor guilt. I never suggested to Harry to separate from his wife; that was all his decision, but I still have to watch the aftermath of that decision that I know I did have at least a part in inspiring. I know Harry is falling for me and that's why this is all happening, but it was time. _This is ok._

"What are you thinking about over there?" Dad asks curiously as he takes our dirty plates into the kitchen.

"What?" I say automatically as he pulls me from my thoughts.

"You just look like you were thinking hard about something. Everything going ok at work?" 

"Oh, yeah," I assure him. "I just have a lot of work to do. That's all."

"Well, the good news is that tomorrow is Friday. You only have one more day to get through this week." He tries to put me at ease.

"Yeah, I just wish it didn't follow me home," I groan.

"Call him," he blurts out plainly.

"What?" I laugh.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, Charlotte? I know what you mean behind all those cryptically worded sentences. If you're thinking about him so much, then _call him_."

"Jesus, fine! I didn't think you'd be ok with talking about it, so I just leave it at what I thought were subtle hints."

"I know. I've caught on and I'm not comfortable with this at all. You're my daughter and I don't want to think about you getting wrapped up with someone at work like I and so many others have, but I know that when you find someone that feels special to you, you should be straightforward and open to the possibilities." He says genuinely. "I can tell both of you are special to each other, so I'm trying to hold back my fatherly instincts to let you figure things out for yourself. So, call him, and I'll be in the other room." He gives me a look and excuses himself to his bedroom. 

I clean up the rest of dinner and think about if calling Harry is really a good thing to do. I mean, dad even suggested it and he's not the biggest fan of this situation. I grab the phone off the hook. What would I even say? _Oh hey, Harry. I was just concerned because I left you alone, drunk, and sad in your office._ I begin to dial the number to his office. It rings a few times and I hope I'm not waking him up. Finally, I hear the receiver being picked up.

"Hello?" I hear his voice say weakly.

"Hi, Harry. It's Charlotte." I say timidly.

"Charlotte," he repeats enthusiastically. 

"Have you eaten?"

"Uh, no, I was trying to fall asleep. It's proving kind of difficult." He laughs anxiously.

"Would you want to go to the diner? I could go for some coffee." _What the hell am I doing?_

"Oh, um, sure. Coffee at night?" He questions.

"Yes, Harry, coffee at night," I assert. 

"Ok, ok. I'll meet you there," he says full of hope.

"Dad!" I call after I hung up the phone. "I'm going out!"

He walks a few steps into the main room. "Where? It's late."

"The diner down the street from the office. I won't be very long. I'm just grabbing a cup of coffee."

"With Harry, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, with Harry," I roll my eyes.

"Alright. Have fun, and be careful." He gives the standard father's goodbye.

-

When I arrive at the diner, I can see Harry sitting in a booth by himself through the front window. It's the booth we always sat in when we grabbed lunch together. I quickly get inside out of the cold as it's beginning to snow. I slide into the booth across from Harry and he gives a smile as a greeting as he eats his dinner. Two cups are on the table and he slides one across the table to me. 

"I already ordered your coffee how you like it," he says.

"Thank you," I say to him as I grab the handle. He's obviously still drunk, but at least he seems happier and he's not alone. No one should have to be alone with their drunk, self-deprecating thoughts. 

"I have to say I was really surprised to get your call, but pleasantly surprised. I realized we've never called each other before, and it was nice. I'd like to start doing that more often." He says sheepishly. I stay quiet. "We don't have to, it was just a suggestion."

"I find myself in one of the most confusing situations I've ever been in. It's not easy, for either one of us, I'm sure. We're both entering a very awkward chapters in our lives, but I do want you to know that I'm here." 

"I know," he says assuredly. "It's a very weird time for us both. I understand why you feel and act the way you do, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." He instantly looks embarrassed that he said that. "I'm sorry," he says quickly to cover his tracks.

"Don't be," I say to him. "I want you to be unapologetically honest with me from now on. I do want to try this again after everything is done, but it's going to take a lot of work. I'm being blunt about it because I take it very seriously. I'm sorry I'm hurting you, but it's for the best right now. Neither one of us needs anymore questionable evidence against our reputations at work. Please just focus on your legal matters right now and know that I'll be right there when it's over."

"The only time I wasn't honest with you is when I failed to tell you that I'm still married, but you have to understand it's a technicality. We emotionally and mentally separated a long time ago, Charlotte."

"I understand that, Harry, but when were you ever going to tell me? Did you think you could just have a double life forever and avoid all conflict? That's not how life works."

"I would've told you eventually, but when exactly is a good time to tell someone that you're still tied to someone that you don't love anymore and vice versa?" He asks rhetorically.

"It probably would've been better to take care of it a long time ago then to drag out something that's already dead." I say coldly.

He rubs his forehead. "Look, I get it. I get your frustration. I'm sorry this is my situation. I'm sorry that you got wrapped up in it. I'm trying to figure it out as quickly and painlessly as possible so that I can get back to you," he admits. "I have to fly to LA next week, so we're sitting down with a lawyer the following week instead. I know you probably don't want to hear about all of this, but I'm not afraid to admit I'm a little scared."

"First of all, I'm always here to talk about anything that's bothering you. Second, what are you scared about?"

"Jennifer is definitely getting custody of the kids. That's the one thing she wants out of this and I'm willing to give that to her, but I don't want it to turn into a thing where I never see them." He says sadly.

"If you both were trying to make it work for their sake, I don't think that's going to happen," I try to console him.

"I'm just worried that she's going to use them to spite me for finally doing this. She's already kicked me out."

"Yes, but would she really be that petty?" 

"I guess there's only one way to find out,'" he sighs.

"By the way, what are their names?" 

"Whose names?"

I roll my eyes. "Your children."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think you'd ask that. I have two sons, Nathan and Steven, and a daughter, Beatrice." A little more happiness returns to his eyes as he talks about them.

"I've only seen that one picture of them in your office, but your boys do look like you." I take a sip of my coffee. He laughs. "What?" I can't help but smile.

"Nothing. It's just that ever since I found out Don is your dad, I've thought that you're so similar to him."

"In what way?" I ask with confusion.

"Well, you definitely got his black hair. Sometimes you move a certain way and you'll remind me of him. I now know you have his temper," we both laugh. "I think you have his determination and strength."

"I'll take it," I raise my cup of coffee up and then take a sip.

Harry smiles at me and it feels like nothing bad ever happened. I think it's hard for both of us to take things slow even in the current predicament. Something just feels so normal and comfortable when I'm around him. I truly do want this to work, and I know he does too. It's going to take a lot of work on both of our parts, but I'm willing to put the effort in. He's the one thing about my move to the city that felt completely natural.


	17. February 23, 1972

I finish typing a line as Harry comes out of his office. He quickly shuts and locks his office door and finishes putting on his coat. He gives me a smile and picks up his briefcase. "Where are you headed?" I ask curiously.

"The airport," he informs me. "I'm leaving for LA today. I'll be back next Wednesday."

"Well what am I going to do until then?" I ask playfully.

"Whatever you want, I guess. I'll see you next week. Goodbye, Charlotte."

"Goodbye, Harry." I watch him disappear down the hall. 

An announcement comes on over the intercom. "All secretarial assistants report to the central room. There will be a brief meeting. Attendance is mandatory."

Pete also comes out of his office and hands a paper to Clara, giving her directions. I quickly walk over to them. "Did you hear that?" I ask him.

"Yes, what about it?" He says.

"Know what it pertains to?"

"No idea," he answers honestly. "From past experience though, I'd assume that's why there's a meeting. It's for you to find the reason out."

"Gee, thanks. That clears things up," I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, Clara. That announcement is for us."

She gets up from her desk and looks at Pete for approval. He just goes back in his office. He's clearly in a mood today. Sometimes, I'm glad I work for someone more emotionally stable now. Anyway, Clara and I make our way to the central room where some of the other secretaries are already gathered. Joan appears and she steps up onto a chair so we all can see her. She's smiling us all, but it looks forced.

"Good afternoon, girls," she begins. "I have some important news that you all should be aware of in order to prepare yourselves. SC&P has finally brought in enough to afford some upgrades to the office. We'll be installing copy machines early next month and we will also be receiving a computer system that will be installed right where we're standing." Some of the other girls look at each other and whispers can be heard around the room. "I know this might be worrisome to you, but I can assure you that these are changes for the better."

One of the other secretaries speaks up. "Does this mean we're all being let go?" 

"Not all of you," Joan explains. "Some of you will be promoted to administrative assistants, but I can't guarantee that for all of you. I suggest you plan accordingly." She steps down off the chair and I immediately storm down the hall to my father's office.

I don't wait for Dawn to come back and tell him I'm here to see him. I barge right in and stand before him. He's sitting on the couch as he always is, wasting company time. "Did you know about this?!" I ask sternly.

He sets his drink down. "Sweetie-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Dad, just answer me!"

"Yes, I knew we were getting some new technology in the office."

"For how long?!"

"About a week or so."

"What does this mean for me?! I just started working here and now I have to worry about possibly being let go?! How can SC&P even afford all of this? I thought this was a slow time for accounts!" 

"It is, but the tv advertising business has been booming," he tells me honestly and gives me a look. 

"Oh my god," I scoff, feeling betrayed. "Harry did all of this."

"He didn't tell you?" Dad asks.

"Why the hell would he?! Look, do you know where he stays when he goes to LA? Do you have the number for the office out there?" 

"Yes," he goes to his desk and begins to flip through his rolodex. He pulls off a card and hands it to me. "That's his office."

"Thanks," I snatch it and walk out of his office and straight back to my desk.

I toss the card on my desk and look at it with hate. I have to wait about seven hours just to call him. This entire job just feels like a waiting game sometimes. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I was let go from SC&P. I could start working somewhere hopefully less stressful and Harry and I could keep our work lives and personal lives more separate. Would that really be the best thing though? I do love working here. I love the people and I thrive on the constant stress, just like dad. I just need to wait out the seven hours. That's all.

-

Finally, I finish my work for the day. I look up at the clock and notice it hit seven hours about half an hour ago. I dig in my desk drawer for the extra set of keys to Harry's office and I take the card with his number on it with me. I pick up the phone in his office and angrily punch in the numbers. I silently pray to myself that he's in his office. The phone rings a few times and I grit my teeth in anticipation.

A woman picks up the phone and says happily, "Harry Crane's office."

"Hi, is he in?" I ask scornfully.

"Yes he is, may I ask who's calling?"

"No," I say plainly, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Um, ok," the woman says, not knowing quite what to do with my answer. As she's transferring my call, I peek out the door of Harry's office and see if anyone is near. I don't want anyone overhearing my call.

"Hello?" I hear Harry's voice answer the phone.

"So," I begin with an attitude, "you bought the company a computer and just waltzed off to LA?"

"Oh, hi Charlotte! You never cease to surprise me with a call. You sound angry though."

"I am, Harry! Did it really not occur to you that this thing is going to replace my job?!"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Are you serious, Harry?! Any report you need, it can spit out for you in minutes! Not to mention that we won't be needed to make copies by hand anymore!"

"I thought it would make things easier for you! I didn't expect them to get rid of people's jobs!" I sigh and think it over for a minute. Dead air fills the call. "I can make a few calls and figure something out for you. I can fix this." He says.

"Listen," I start calmly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you about this. You did a good thing for SC&P. We've been behind the other companies in the technology department for years. I just finally felt like things were falling into place at work. I haven't been working here that long, so I don't have any seniority to get a transfer."

"Yeah, but you know a lot of important people around the office. Your father is a partner. You can get any position you want; all you have to do is ask him." He suggests.

"I'm not that kind of person, Harry. He helped me get my foot in the door here, but I'm starting at the lowest rung on the ladder. I'm not using him to get a promotion."

"Then ask Peggy or Joan. Hell, ask me." He says sincerely.

"I can't. My father struggled so much for everything he has, I'd feel like I let him down if I don't work for everything."

"Fine, you don't have to ask. I'll make some calls." 

"No, Harry, I'll figure something out." I say.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

"Ok, but if I come into work and you're not there, I'm making the calls."

I laugh. "Ok, Harry. Now I have to go clean up the mess you made for me," I jeer at him.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he sighs. "I'm sorry. I have faith in you though that you'll figure something out. You're very intelligent. Also, I'm just a call away. I'm here for you any time of the day, every day."

"And you know where to find me, if you need to. Bye, Harry."

"Bye," he says softly.

I lock his office back up and plop down at my desk. This may only be my desk for a short time. I pull out a blank piece of paper and a pen, and start jotting down some ideas. _Quit SC &P: Enroll at university, apply at the diner..._ I just don't feel like quitting is an option for me. I scratch out everything I just wrote. _Stay at SC &P: Hope I'm one of the ones promoted to administrative assistant, apply for a copywriter position, try out for more auditions in the tv department..._ These are better options, but will they make me happy?

I don't want to stay as an assistant forever. I just wanted to feel out this job until I had a next move in mind, but clearly that's coming faster than I thought. I just don't feel the passion for copywriting like my dad and Peggy did and I definitely don't feel I have their knack for it. I wouldn't mind doing more work with the tv department just to get some extra cash to tide me over if I am let go. I never wanted things to go in the direction of a career in television for me.

I mean, I never wanted to be an actress. Maybe I could work behind the camera. That could be interesting. Surely they need a lot of people behind the scenes. That's it! I'll research positions I think I could do and then apply. Luckily, I do know someone that may be able to help mw with that research.

 

I head down to the tv department. Men rush by me with agitation on their face, nearly knocking me into the walls. A consistent buzz of conversations coming from everywhere fills my ears. Finally, I make it down the hall to the casting department. I find the office with _Richard Byers_ written on the plaque and I knock. I can hear someone yell from inside, but I can't tell what they said due to all the noise. I take it as an invitation to come in though. 

Richard sits at a desk and smiles as he sees me walk in. I close the door and sit across from him. "Long time, no see. What brings you here?" He asks.

"Things are about to get interesting upstairs. I wanted to ask you about all the behind-the-camera work that goes on down here. I might be applying for a position."


	18. February 28, 1972

Most of the printers are already installed in the office. _Early next month, my ass._ I pull page after page off of the machine. A large portion of my job is done in mere seconds. I remember being confused when dad announced all those years ago during dinner that Sterling Cooper would be the recipients of one of the newly invented Xerox machines. I was young and didn't understand what these machines were, not to mention how I didn't understand how this would affect the secretaries' jobs. I watched month after month, when we visited him at Sterling Cooper, as the desks outside the copywriters' offices became empty.

The bright-eyed young women that I admired and always greeted me and my siblings warmly began to disappear. I never thought I'd be one of them. Sterling Cooper and Partners is a young company and still trying to find their place in the advertising world after their split from the original branch. This was eventually going to happen, but I didn't think I'd have to worry about it. Don't get me wrong, this is a successful company, but they don't exactly have a regular expendable amount of money to get upgrades for the office. 

I grab the rest of the papers off the machine, obviously annoyed, as another girl comes up to the same machine and begins making her copies. I pass Dawn at another machine. This may be the last time I see some of these girls here. I secretly hope that I'm the only one they plan to let go. I feel fairly confident in my upcoming interview with Richard for a position in casting. If the rest of the girls are promoted to administrative assistant and I'm let go, then it would be all worth the worry.

As I sit back at my desk, I toss all the copies into a folder and label it. While I'm writing, I notice feet stop at the edge of my desk. I know those shoes! I look up at Harry, who is smiling happily. "You're back!" I exclaim.

"I told you I was coming back today," he laughs.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting you to come in until tomorrow. You really shouldn't have to," I say.

"Where else would I go?" He says as I take his coat from him.

"Right. I'm sorry. I forget. Well, it's good to have you back. It's been so quiet around here for me."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here for at least another month. They don't call me back out there for a minimum of a month." He tells me.

"I can't get over how tan you are. It seems so odd that it's brighter, warmer, and sunnier somewhere else and there's snow on the ground here. You look great, Harry, and you look happy." 

"I am," he says quietly, "because I'm back here with you. You seem happy too."

I sigh, "I am, overall. Everyone else seems so down though, and that can get to me. However, there's more to be happy about."

"That's good to here," he smiles. "Have you given any more thought to possible transfers since the last time we spoke on the phone?" 

"Yes, actually. I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I say guiltily.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," he looks at me with confusion. "Come on into the office." He unlocks the door and I follow him inside, shutting the door. He puts his briefcase on the floor beside his desk and sits down. I sit across from him as he settles in. "So, tell me what you've been thinking about."

"Well, I don't see myself working anywhere but here for right now. I thought about applying to other places, but they would only be lower positions than where I already am. Also, I can't just get the same job at another company. Honestly, the job of a secretary is probably going to be non-existent soon. So, I thought about some other jobs here at SC&P that may be within my skill set."

"Ok," Harry says with anticipation in his voice.

"I went down to the media department and got an interview at the end of this week with Richard to be a part of casting," I tell Harry.

"I could've just called them and given you the job."

"I don't want you to do that. I want to get the job for myself."

"I understand that, but you do know he's going to just give it to you anyway." Harry says slightly annoyed.

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he will. He likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Oh, so this isn't about you wanting to do something nice for me," I say sarcastically. "It's about someone being jealous," I tease him.

"How can I not be? I'm ashamed at the behavior within my own department. I know how disgusting they can be. He's no different. He's going to think you owe him something in return if he is the one to just hand the job to you. It doesn't make me happy or comfortable to imagine you in the media department, but I can help you out if you ever need it." 

I stand and lean over the desk towards Harry. "What are you so worried about? You think he's going to sweep me off my feet?"

"I know he's going to try."

"What makes you think I'm going to fall for it?" I say just above a whisper and smile. Harry visibly grows uncomfortable at the thought. I lean further over his desk and give him a soft kiss. He blushes instantly. "Not when there's a Harry Crane upstairs. That's a million times better than any Richard Byers."

"I don't think he knows that," Harry nervously adjust his tie. I find his nervousness very cute.

"I'll let him know," I say deviously. "Now, can I get you anything? Coffee or a donut? One of the other girls picked some up from a bakery downtown; they're very good."

He looks at his watch. "It's just about noon. Do you want to go out and get lunch?"

I sigh, "You know how I feel about that. I told you that we could start doing that again after next week."

"I know. Just thought I'd ask."

"It would be nice to get out of this office, even for an hour. Let's go, but only for today. After this, you wait until after next week." I say sternly.

"That's fair."

-

"So what did you do last weekend?" Harry asks as he sips his coffee.

"It's sort of standard now for me to go and pick my sister up from boarding school. It gives her some time to relax and get away from being at school all the time, but it also keeps her out of trouble. She doesn't exactly get along with the other girls at school." I overshare.

"Oh, that's right. You have a younger sister. How many siblings do you have?"

"I have three: my sister, and then I have two brothers."

"What are their names?"

"My brothers are Bobby and Gene. Gene is the youngest, then Bobby, then my sister Sally, and then I'm the oldest."

"Two boys and two girls is really fortunate. I always feel so bad that the boys can play with each other, but Beatrice is sort of left to her own devices," he says. 

"Yes, I'm very fortunate to have a sister. Especially one that's so close in age to me. I think we both attribute it to each other for helping us get through certain things growing up." 

"I can imagine," Harry adds. 

"I pretty much just spent time with her all weekend. I love hanging out with her, but it was nothing exciting. You, however, have much more to tell. How was LA?" I ask.

"It was very good, as usual. Although, my time there wasn't that exciting. I was stuck in the office the entire time. They set me up with a hotel every time, but I ended up working so much that I just slept at the office. I mean, that's what I'm doing here so it wasn't a big deal. That was my week." He says slightly dejected.

"Well," I begin playfully, "maybe I can go with you next time. I absolutely love it out there and I could show you some cool places. I would like to visit with Megan sometime soon. I know she'd appreciate that."

"I'd love for you to come with me next time. It would definitely help get me out of the office and it would be more fun."

I laugh and say to myself sarcastically, "Dad would love that."

"You're an adult. Why are you so worried about what he thinks?" 

"I live with him, for one. This is, understandably, a hard relationship for him to accept. You're his peer career-wise. Put this into perspective: imagine having Beatrice work at SC&P as a secretary and she starts seeing Pete."

"Ok, I get it. Don't make me throw up." He jokes.

I can't help but laugh, "Yes, but you're younger and nicer than Pete."

He rolls his eyes. "Both of which has led to them not wanting to give me a partnership."

"Oh, stop," I playfully hit his arm. "You're the _head_ of the tv department! Who needs a stupid partnership when you have that? I don't see any of them going out to LA on a regular basis." I say to him encouragingly.

"Didn't your dad go out there for work?" He tries to counter.

"He did that mainly to visit Megan when they were married, and he just so happened to use it to keep in touch with the western SC&P office too." I reply confidently.

"I guess I should listen to you. Besides, I'm never going to be able to sit in on partner meetings. I've actually lost sight of why I even wanted a partnership. I've got enough on my plate already with the tv department. I'm completely happy where I am. I finally have everything I ever wanted." He smiles.


	19. March 8, 1972

I sit, boredly, at my desk without much to do since the new printers are able to do my job for me. I'm really just waiting for Harry to get back from lunch. He said he had an important phone call to make during lunchtime, which means there should be news. I too have news for him that I'm nearly beside myself to tell him and my father, but I'm eager to tell Harry first. Finally, I see him approaching. His eyes instantly land on me and he smiles.

I stand to greet him and take his coat, pretty much the only thing I do around here lately. He doesn't say anything on purpose, to tease me. I'm nearly dying with anticipation, but I won't budge. I'm a Draper! We're known for being stubborn. Harry looks at me with a smile and blushes. 

"It's official," he says finally.

"Yes!" I yell and throw my arms around him. 

Someone dramatically clears their throat on purpose. I look over and see Peggy giving me a look from the break room. I recollect myself and run my hands down my skirt to flatten it. Clara, across the way from me, gives me a strange look, but that's it. No one else is watching and I feel less embarrassed about my outburst of excitement. I won't have to feel that way for long. Soon, I'll be able to hug him and eat lunch with him and not have to hide it.

"I have some news to share too," I tell him.

"Oh yeah? Come on inside the office and we can talk," he says. We assume our regular positions with him in his chair behind his desk and me on the couch off to the side. "So," he starts, "what is this news you seem so eager to tell me?"

"I got the casting job!" I exclaim.

"I knew you would," he says matter-of-factly. "We should celebrate both of our triumphs."

"I agree," I say excitedly. "Any ideas?"

"Yes, actually," he says sort of sheepishly.

"Ok, what?" 

"I'd like you to come to my apartment." He states. My smile fades. "I know how you feel about that, but I want you to trust me. I'm not like those other guys. I just want to show you the new place and we can get take out and watch a movie or something."

"Harry, I'm not stupid."

"I know you aren't. I just thought we were at the point we could start doing things like that. I mean, the divorce is finalized and everything."

"We are at the point to do things like that. I just know that I'm my father's daughter and you're behavior isn't exactly dismissible."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean that I can fall for people a little too quickly and you pretty much just got a divorce so you could see me publicly. Neither one of us is innocent." I say.

"I'm well aware of it, but I don't get why you're being overly careful. I clearly care for you very much and I just want to spend time with you privately. What? Are you saving yourself for marriage or something?" He jeers.

I sigh. "No, Harry. It's too late for me to save it for anything, but I've given it away too soon and I won't make that mistake again," I say sternly. 

I go to angrily walk out of his office, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me against him, wrapping an arm around me. "You can continue to think whatever you want about my intentions. Maybe I used to be like the other guys here, but I know I changed a long time ago. One day I'll prove it to you."

"Come get me at the end of the day," I tell him. I kiss him and he looks utterly shocked. Before I close the door again, I give him a little smirk. I walk across the hall to my father's office. Dawn tells him I'm outside and he lets me in. "I wanted to let you know a few things. First, I got a job down in casting, so this next week will probably be my last week up here. Secondly, I'm going home with Harry tonight. I'll get a cab home probably before eleven."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What?"

"Which part?"

"All of it, Charlotte Draper!" He exclaims angrily.

"Well, all the new technology has rendered my current job useless, so I'm now going to help cast actresses and models downstairs. Also, I'm an adult and I would like to spend time with Harry. I'm just letting you know." I say.

"Oh, thanks for the courtesy call," he says sarcastically. "I wish you the best of luck, but the media department has chewed more people up and spit them out than I care to mention. You already know my exact feelings on your little rendezvous with Harry Crane."

"Now you're going to scold me for following in your footsteps," I roll my eyes.

"Why did you really come over here to tell me all of this? To let me know or to annoy me?"

"I genuinely just wanted to let you know some exciting things going on in my life. Sorry to have annoyed you with my good news, dad." I storm out of his office and slam the door. 

I can't wait to be off of this floor. Every last one of the partners up here needs serious help in one way or another. I hope everything will be less complicated once my business is moved away from both my father and boyfriend. I won't have people I know looking over me working every day. It'll be freeing. I know I'll technically be in the same department as Harry, but he himself said he prefers to stay upstairs. Fine with me.

-

"So, how was your day?" Harry asks as he drives us to his apartment.

"Could've been better," I say grumpily, still agitated from the exchange with my father earlier.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. It's just stupid stuff my father said. I don't want to think about it."

"Ok, well, I called ahead to the restaurant, so I'm going to go in and pick it up really quick. Then we can just go to my apartment and relax. No business talk there," he says happily.

I watch him walk into the restaurant and can't help but think about my dad. Who does he think he is?! _I_ know what he is! A giant hypocrite! He fell in love with Megan at work and they moved much quicker than Harry and I have. Who is he to say _anything_? This is the first guy I've been with in a long time that treats me decently and makes me happy. That's all that matters. Harry comes back out to the car with a big bag of take-out. Just the smell of it makes my stomach rumble. He hands me the bag to hold while he drives.

He drives us to an even nicer neighborhood than the one dad and I live in. Suddenly I wonder just how much Harry actually does for SC&P. He escorts me to the elevator and he hits the button for the top floor. He has the penthouse too, just like dad. We walk to the end of the hallway to a beautiful mahogany door. He unlocks it and I follow him inside. It's absolutely stunning. I can tell it was designed by a professional. The sofa and matching chairs are leather and almost every piece of furniture is dark hardwood. This is how dad's apartment _should_ look.

"Well, what do you think?" He asks.

"It's beautiful, Harry. _Now_ I know why you wanted me to see it so badly."

He takes the food from me and sets it on the dining table. "Thank you! I sat with a team of designer and I am pretty proud of the place. It's actually something I can say I helped furnish."

He gets out two plates and we pick-and-choose what we want from the pile of food he ordered. We both move over to the sofa and watch television while we eat. Some comedy show was on and we ended up watching that. I guess I never heard Harry's _true_ laugh when he thinks something is downright hilarious. It's extremely endearing in my eyes. Especially because I can tell he's embarrassed by his laugh because he blushes after he's caught his breath. 

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at me with apprehension and I go in for real kiss. He goes along with it. His hand finds my cheek. Before I know it, I'm leaning into him and he falls backward onto the couch. He looks up at me nervously.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing'?" I look at him in confusion. "I thought you wanted this."

"No, you _assumed_ that's what I wanted." I back up and he sits up.

"So, now I'm in the wrong?" I say, obviously annoyed at how back-and-forth he's being.

"No! I just want to show you that that isn't what I'm after."

I look at him and roll my eyes. "We're both adults, Harry. You know what, I'm just gonna go."

"Wait, Charlotte," he says.

"No, it's ok. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"At least let me drive you home," he barters.

"It's alright, Harry." I see myself out without another word.

I'm so embarrassed now. I told him it wasn't a good idea for me to go to his apartment. It's not completely my fault though because he planted the idea in my head that everything would be fine. I couldn't have won either way. He would've made me feel guilty if I had resisted against the whole idea. I knew I couldn't help myself. I was hiding behind the fact that he's married this entire time. I used that fact to keep myself at arm's length from him, literally and metaphorically. 

Now that he's free to see me, he's gotten used to the way things were before we could be together. He's under the impression that I'm a shy, modest girl when it comes to relationships . That is purely my fault and I accept the blame. How does one go from "Don't kiss me even behind the closed doors of your office" to "Anything is fair game now"? It's all too confusing and he won't see me the same way. How is it that there's a new problem at every right turn?


End file.
